Darkness Inside
by TekoPuppyLUV
Summary: This is the first of the chapters of Jak battling against his Darkness inside of him. It takes place during Jak 2, warning- there is a language warning and gore warning also. Enjoy!
1. Pain

I've always had a soft spot for the Jak and Daxter Games and have played all of them at one time or another. After reading some other fan written shorts I knew that I knew that being kind of a writer I would only miss out on an opportunity to try and write more, get criticized and learn. So here we go, I hope that you like it and I'll make sure that it will be completed soon. Thank you.

I want to remind you that I do not own any of the Characters, they are all property of Naughty Dog, an Amazingly talented Game production company.

To start, the story sits right after he got his footing in the whole epidemic of Haven City and began working for the underground. Praxis and Errol are still running amuck but Jak is having trouble with his darker side and Keira has yet to find him. This particular chapter starts out in the heart of the slums with Jak…

Chapter 1 Pain

The light shone through the cracked and splintered window and walls around the small makeshift bed where I sat. It was early in the morning and the fumes of the cars and sewer was yet to rise from the depths of the city. Turning at the small rustling of orange fur next to me in a small pile of cloth slept Daxter. My best friend pulled the blankets around him over his head in a grunt and dug deeper into the pile with a groan. I tried to settle back to sleep but I knew that they would come back. I hated to fall asleep now, it pulls you in with the promise of rejuvenation and then it throws you into the hell hole of your mind laughing as it shuts the door. It was still so strange what had happen to me. I owe Daxter one for even saving my hide, but there is always the other ending I could have had. That last night in that shit hole Errol was going to end it, end it all. Daxter had only come it time but had he really save me or anyone for that matter? I shook my head running my hand through my gold and green hair. With a sigh I gave up on trying to fall back to sleep so I began to put my gear together and clean my gun. It must have been another hour or two until Daxter stirred to life.

"Please tell me we have food."

Glancing up to Daxter I nodded throwing him a small slice of bread that I had been nibbling on. A disappointed look stretched across Daxters face but when he looked back to me he shook it off and smiled,

"Perfect, now let's get out of here and see what Torn has to do. I'm sick and tired of being in here."

"Alright pack up and I'll get us a ride."

Daxter hopped off gathering up whatever we had while I threw the gun over my shoulders and proceeded outside. People had just begun to thicken in the streets and the cars hummed above their heads. Sneaking around the side of the building I spotted a zoomer about to pass by a small bridge. As it came over I quickly jumped up grabbing the tail end and with that momentum threw my feet at the driver who instantly began swearing up and down at me even when he fell. Throwing the gravitational switch I dove under the bridge and shut the zoomer down waiting for the panic to subside. Leaning against the zoomer I again tried to close my eyes for some kind of relief from the constant pain of my body. The toll had been done with all the Precursor knows what experiments that that Bitch Praxis had done. Looking down at my hand I could still see a trace of blood and dirt under my nails and sleeves. Turning away in disgust I looked right up to Daxter's flustered face.

"You know you have a lot of crap for being in jail you know that? An ottsel can only carry so much!"

With an exaggerated sigh Daxter tied down the role of bedding, blankets and gun supplies to the back of the zoomer. Before he had time to double check the knot and or complain I took off with a burst of speed. Daxters faint yelps of 'slow down!' and 'wait!' drained out as I passed under and over other vehicles knocking into the civilians in the street. It was a quick drive to the underground hideout and soon we were walking down the stairs. Daxter the whole time cursing at me from the shoulder plate and into my ear as the red glow around Torn's silhouette finally shut Daxter up. Torn didn't even bother looking up from the papers on his deck as he spoke,

"Your late you know that?"

"How am I supposed to know when you need me here or…"

Without warning Torn jumped from his chair and thudded a small communicator on the table. Looking straight into my eyes he hissed,

"You better damn answer that if it rings, do you understand? I don't need you getting off somewhere and not being able to get your sorry ass back here."

Daxter waved his arms mimicking Torn as he sat pulling his eyes away from us. Snickering at him I grabbed the communicator and tossed it into my pocket. After calming down Torn grumbled,

"I need you to go out and capture a supply container inside a guarded warehouse just outside of the slums. I need you to make sure that the guards are delt with before my guys pick it up. Now get out of here, I'm not paying you to stand around."

With a quick nod I quickly exited the room and made our way to the abandoned building. Once there it was just beginning to get dark. I stopped a few blocks away hoping that the cover of the night would help us get inside. Daxter slunk behind my shoulder hanging near my ear whispering,

"Damn it, I hate Torn you know that? He always is sending us on suicide missions. There is no way that one person can do this. Jak?"

"What now Daxter, I don't have time to chat so spit it out."

"Jez, why don't you pull the stick out of your ass and just wait a second?"

Snaking my head I stopped throwing my back against the building next to me I gritted my teeth. Shaking Daxter off my shoulder I harshly tossed him to the ground shoving a finger down at him,

"If you're going to bitch the whole way then you can just stay…"

Cutting me short of finishing I grasped my stomach and lurched forward against the side of the building. Closing my eyes I shut Daxter out as he tugged on my pants. I could hardly concentrate on what he was doing the pain was overwhelming. Blood rushed to my head, hands and skin as it grew. Groaning I couldn't support myself on the wall and fell to my knees. Daxter then placed his mall hands on my face trying to bring me back but I still couldn't open my eyes it was just too much. But suddenly it all stopped, the pain, the burning, the grasp of it was finally loosening. It wasn't that I was frightened of what had happened but I was scared of what would happen. I knew that feeling.

"Jak, talk to me man! Damn it Jak!"

Groaning I finally stirred trying to quiet Daxter,

"Shut up Daxter, I'm fine I just didn't get to eat anything its fine."

"Don't bullshit me, I know what that was and you need to calm down and not do this now. Torn can yell at us another day but you're not doing this here."

"We need to eat Dax, you can't even live off of what we have. Just quite complaining and let's get it done."

Standing up I could feel the pressure return just below the skin. I could feel the darkness try to rip out from under my skin. It was hard to concentrate on listening to the guards when it feels like your burning from the inside out. Choking back from screaming from the heat I could feel my limbs shake and twitch. Sweating from the heat I tried to wipe it away from my eyes as a guard circled the building. His Crimson armor cast a red glow from under a street light finally thought I was getting the pain under control so I snuck closer to the guard knowing the light would darken the surroundings. When I was less than twenty feet away the pain rushed to my legs and I dropped to the ground groaning in pain. Trying to catch myself on a large crate I only managed to throw Daxter off my shoulder a yard or two away. As I shook on the ground trying to retain some of my legs movements the guard powered up his weapon and began to walk toward us. From where I was I could see his boots, the thick spikes coming closer and closer as I tried again and again to try to stand. Daxter quickly stood and tried to run back to me but the guard stood between us now, and his round mechanical eyes searched for us.

I could tell he was smiling as he threw the butt of his gun into my teeth. Blood now sprayed from my nose and mouth as I landed on the cold ground. From when he found me till now it had began to rain and now the blood pooled out around me. Daxter had no choice but to watch me. Now and then I would be thrown to where I could look back at him staring back at me. Coughing up blood I could hear him laugh as I began to shake more violently. Another swift kick to the head sent me rolling away from him and landing into a crate. This time when the pain returned I didn't hold it back. It was as if I had been electrocuted and it slowly pulsed through me. The sudden burst of adrenaline gave me the strength to try and stand but the guard now ran toward me his boot cracking into my ribs. Screaming I fell back to my stomach and watched as my nails slowly began to grow, the long black claws pressed against my forehead as the first crack of Dark Eco crackled off my body. Groaning a growl escaped my lips as my eyes and head began to shift. Black horns jutted from my head, curved like my claws. Unlike my nails they pushed up and out of my skull and blood began to flow from the base. Teeth formed into fangs as more bones and muscle formed into a beastly frame. When I finally opened my eyes I could see a pale white monster looking back at me through the water. That's when I let go, I dashed toward the guard splitting him open at his waist and then slashed at his head. Choking on blood I dug my nails into his chest and let the electric properties of the Dark Eco finish him off. His screams attracted the other guards toward me while others ran from the monstrous roar.

The blood fell as swiftly as the rain hit the ground around me. Finally settling down I arched back off of the last of the guards that had tried to run. Each torn to pieces with their spilled blood mixing with the rain. Licking my lips I could taste their blood in my mouth against the monstrous fangs. The worst part was that it tasted, good. Licking the blood from my hand and nails a small crunch from behind me grasped my attention so I roared pouncing toward it. I had found it but with it I gasped throwing myself away from it and against a crate covering my face with my forearms claws turned out away from me. I tried to further gather myself, at least return to normal but I wasn't strong enough and frustrated I kicked my feet pushing my back further against the crate. Gasping I heard it faintly say,

"Jak...Jak is that you?"

Looking back at him I choked back the tears as Daxter stood his mouth open and arm pressing down on a gash. His eyes jumped from my blood covered claws, to blood stained clothes. He began to back away from me, he was scared of me. Trying not to look directly at him I managed to grumble as normally as I could,

"D…Daxter? Help… help me."

Unable to hold back the disgust in me I dug my fingers into my head grabbing the horns desperately trying to rip them out screaming in pain. Daxter could do nothing but stare back at a monster that was once a small mute and his best friend.

We all have demons, some just like to come out and say hello….

Well there's my first go at the first chapter of this hopefully decent story of mine, along with the borrowed characters . You can always tell me of situations that you think would be best or funny to have in the story too and I'll try to incorporate them into it also. Thanks again for reading and hopefully I will have a second Chapter.

TEKOPUPPYLUV


	2. Struggle

Well here's the second chapter of this horror filled story of Jak and his Dark side. Sorry but I just couldn't wait for the reviews cause I wanted to find out what happens too, I'm kinda writing it as I go. LoL Any who's… Remember that I do not own any of the characters, they all are owned by Naughty Dog. I hope you enjoy and remember to Review. Thank you!

Summary TIME!- in the last chapter Jak had been sent on a suicide mission with only Daxter on his shoulder. During this mission he had lost control killing everyone around him and almost killing Daxter. He now sits in the rain soaked blood stained ground trying to hold back from killing Daxter.

Chapter 2 Struggle

Even with the rain falling soaking my clothes the blood still was too thick to be washed away. Daxter still stood staring at the monster before him that had slashed his shoulder open. His small hand tried to close the gap but the blood still oozed out from between his fingers. The weather began to get worse and worse but I didn't want to move, the power that had rushed through me now just hung on my shoulders not letting up. I was fully conscious now but it still played with my mind. Before it had felt as if I was simply a passenger quietly watching the horror unfold, now I had slipped behind the wheel but now the Darkness was sitting right behind me telling, directing me around like a backseat driver. He had no voice, no face and no eyes just a presences that was dark, merciless in its thoughts. I didn't have to comply too what it was suggesting but it was guiding me to doing what it wanted. Daxter was now beginning to sway, blinking rapidly as if to stay away. I tried to gather myself to try to save him but I didn't want to do it looking like this, being this. Tossing my head again I tried to pull the horns from my head but it only caused more pain. I let out a long whimpering groan as I let go of the demonic horns and looked up into the rain leaning back into the crate. I knew that I couldn't sit there forever, soon Torn's men would be there to collect the supplies and he couldn't have them find him. I didn't want to think about what I had done to Daxter, it was too hard to grasp. I would never want to hurt him and yet in the back of my mind something was urging me to finish him off. The double thoughts both angered me and horrified me. Daxter was my oldest and best friend; he was the only one that truly stuck with me after I was separated. Two and a half years now I had changed into this thing but Daxter, he still hung by my side. After this I didn't know if he would even be alive to ever stick with me again. Throwing all the horrid thoughts I staggered my way to Daxter crawling on my knees to stay out sight if anyone passing by. Daxter then collapsed his legs finally giving way but I managed to reach out my hand to support his arm while the mangled one hung limp.

"Jak, please don't kill me. It's Daxter… please."

He slowly passed out his eyes shutting and his breath becoming jagged. Carefully I lifted him to my bloody chest I tucked him into my shirt trying desperately to warm his freezing cold body against me. Quietly I tried to sneak through the streets undetected until the small communicator in my pocket began to ring. With my long claws I couldn't get into the pocket to answer and with my voice raspy from the change there was no use but to let it ring. As Daxter groaned I heard someone come up from behind. Frightened and scared I jumped digging my hands into the intruder's chest. As the realization passed I saw under my claws now lay a small elf boy, his chest ripped open and blood gushing from his mouth. The boy's emerald eyes peered into mine. That's when I finally saw in the refection of the young boy's eyes my own, pitch black cast against my white skin splattered with blood. Pulling away hiding my eyes from the small dying boy I could feel Daxter shift from under my shirt. I knew that I could do nothing about the boy but leave him to die, so I quickly turned away slitting his throat ending his suffering. I left before I could hear the last breath wheeze from his torn throat as I disappeared.

Running as quickly as I could I tried to find the hidden zoomer where I had stashed it but the thick clothe covering it was removed along with the little belongings that I had. With the zoomer gone and the sun soon to rise I knew there was no way to get back to our little makeshift bed so I looked around to see if I could find anything to help Daxter. When I did this I could feel the pressure slowly lift, only reliving me of the dark urges. I knew that was a good sign of me returning to whatever seemed normal. After walking for a few minutes in the abandoned home I had kicked in through a thin door leading into what looked like a kitchen. Stepping over the now mangled door behind me I quickly scooped Daxter as quickly as I could managing not to stab him with my claws laying him on the counter. He was beginning to stir a bit more than before and began to groan reaching toward his wound. Quickly before he could open his eyes I tried desperately to calm myself down, to return to my former self before he woke. It was almost as painful shifting back than the original change. Bones cracked back to a less monstrous form and horns slipped back into my skull. Groaning trying to hold back my screams I dug my teeth into my lip and dug my claws into the counter next to Daxter. They had just begun to recede when Daxter woke. Sliding away he screamed,

"What the Fuck Jak, Jak!"

I could only smile as the last bit of the monster sunk back into it left my body shaky and weak. My legs gave from under me as Daxter scurried to the edge of the counter looking down at me. With my weak voice breaking between the monster and myself I tried to speak,

"Dax are… are you alright… shit… Dax I'm, I'm so sorry."

Leaning back my head I could taste the blood from my punctured lip fill my mouth covering my teeth as I smiled thankful I was back. Daxter then looked back to his shoulder and whispered,

"Yea, let's not talk about it much longer, I'm only bleeding out here."

Daxter had a weak smile on his face trying to joke but turned away and off of the counter top without looking directly at me again. After a quick search I tore some of the cloth lying around and used it as a tourniquet to help stop the blood until Daxter could get some green eco on it to fully heal it. The whole time Daxter wouldn't even look at me as I worked. I had came to close to killing him, the first time it was in the prison but I couldn't even remember that other then Daxter telling me. Then again when I first attacked the guards helping that old guy Kor or whatever his name was. The first time it happened Daxter just joked yelling 'do it again' but now he fell silent. Trying to break the silence Daxter spoke first,

"Hey Jak?"

"Yeah Dax?"

"Does it hurt every time or…"

With a sigh I finished dressing the wound and turned to look at the deep gashes I had left in the wood. Quickly thought of how to say it and stuck to saying it simple,

"Yeah… yeah it does."

Daxter nodded turning back sitting on the edge of the counter hanging his feet. Without thinking he jolted out,

"Did you ever think about were Samos and Keira went?"

Suddenly the thought of Sandover, my childhood village burst with vibrant colors in my mind. The long calm waves of the beach, the tall jungle and kind villagers that lived just on its edge. Then Keira, her bright loving emerald eyes were so caring. I wish I could have seen then one last time. Now it would never work. Looking for her would only do more harm than good and the same thing would happen to her like it did to Dax. Erasing the memories I looked back to Daxter and simply shook my head,

"No, and I think they are better off as far away from me as they can get; Daxter?"

"What? No Jak I'm not going to whatever you're thinking."

"I don't want to know that you got hurt because of me. I need to figure this out by myself; I don't need to get in the way of it."

"Shit Jak, there is no way that after two years I'm going to leave. You need someone here to drag you out of what ever the hell that was."

"How the hell would you know that? I didn't even do anything to trigger it last time. Damn it Dax."

Turning I walked around at first not knowing what do to. Then suddenly anger of Daxters foolishness I threw my fists into a small table shattering it in half. Knuckles cracked and bleeding I still continued to smash into the wall behind it.

"Damn it Daxter! I don't want to kill you but help me Precursors that I don't fucking kill you right now!"

Yelling again I threw the remaining table at the wall at watched it shatter into splinters. Still pacing around the room I could hear Daxter whisper cautiously,

"Fine, but just wait you need someone to be here with you to calm you down if it happens again. You at least need to try and get some sleep, you look like shit."

I didn't even look back at Daxter still pissed at him for not just leaving. Walking into another room I threw off my blue shirt onto the ground. The blood had completely soaked into the fabric and it was almost a black now. The light tan sleeveless shirt still covered my chest saved from the bloodshed. It was strange ever since I had transformed I was always hot. I knew that eco could generate heat but I knew the culprit behind it, yet right now I didn't want to think about it. It had consumed my life for two years and never would truly leave. Overheated I threw off the shirt and got as comfortable as I could with the small cot in the corner of the room. I sat on the edge letting my feet hang over and my elbows rest on my knees when Daxter came in.

"Jak?"

Not even bothering looking up I sunk my face into my hands,

"What do you want now."

"I'm going to the underground to explain what happened. They need to know and they are probably getting there panties shoved up their asses since you didn't answer the communicator."

Daxter had woken up before we got here, shit. He saw me kill that little boy. I couldn't take it much longer and dug my fingers into my head again holding back the guilt,

"I'm so sorry, you should have never seen that. The worst part about it is that I didn't stop myself. I couldn't I just sat back and watched as I killed the guards, I can hardly remember killing as many as I did. What the fuck is happening to me."

The skin broke as the claws began to form again groaning now I could feel my body tense and begin to shake as the feeling crept up my spine. Yelling now I could feel the muscles begin to change under my skin.

"Shit, Jak… calm down. Think of something else! Uhh, Jak come one, you're going to be fine. Think!"

Looking back at Daxter I collapsed off the bed to my knees as the pain increased. I could feel the tips of the horns push through my hair and my skin freeze into a pale white. Trying again to warn Daxter before my voice was completely gone I shuttered behind fanged teeth,

"Daxter you need to get out of its line of sight, I can't hold it back much longer… Daxter run."

Daxter shook his head yelling back,

"I'm not going anywhere, you just need to calm down! Jak listen…Jak…."

As Daxter's voice became distant I gritting my teeth I grabbed my head again with still growing claws and tried to search through any memories that would take my mind off of it, away from the darkness. Keira reappeared in my mind. Her voice was all I could hear over the pain. It wasn't like she was saying much but just saying my voice felt to sooth the beast back. Gasping back into reality I focused on pushing away the electrical warmth of the dark eco. I opened my eyes to see Daxter now standing in front of me now. His eyes slightly wet and when I noticed he coughed a laugh turning away smiling,

"See, your fine. Now hurry up and get some sleep, I'm sick and tired of hearing you screaming all night long."

Without any argument I swept my legs onto the cot and rested my head on my hands the communicator rang.

"Jak, you son of a Bitch! I told you to answer this when it rings damn it! Where the hell are you? You need to get your ass down here now and as quickly as you can. No questions just get here now."

The communicator shut off even before I had any real chance to protest to wait but I swung my legs off of the small cot and tried to stand. Daxter helped grab up the stuff and head out the door cursing his way,

"Damn it, stupid Torn. I hope some Precursor throws him into a pit of eco, than we can see who the big shot is now!"

Daxter threw up his hands imitating a fight but I only walked around him as he swung at his invisible target. I knew that it would only draw attention the amount of blood on my clothes but I would rather be stared at by people on the street then go against Torn's orders. Daxter jumped on my shoulder plate as we walked out but from holding back the eco it felt like it had settled in my shoes. It now clogged my senses all I could smell was the foul smell of it. As we walked Daxter fell silent as small groans escaped me. When he would bump into my bare skin he would get a small zap of the electric waves pulsing through me. The more I tried to not think about it and walking faster the more pain it inflicted. I had no choice but to run the last bit till we slipped inside. The eco was building but as I began to descent into the cavern of the Underground it backed away. Torn was now standing next to his desk his back arched over the table and arms straight. His voice was grumbled and low when he first spoke,

"Why didn't you answer the communicator the first time Jak?"

Rubbing my brow with my hand I turned to Daxter for some kind of excuse. When I didn't respond fast enough he quickly turned flinging something at my chest. I managed to catch it against me but before I could take a full look at it Torn roared,

"That was one of the damn men I sent down to pick the supplies up! Look at it! That was the only piece that wasn't soaked in blood. What the fuck did you do?"

In my hands was a torn shirt splattered with blood spray. When I held it open five long gashes had shredded the chest. Turning away I tossed the shirt onto the bunk bed next to me and grumbled back,

"You think I did this? How the…"

Torn now threw a small photo graph at my feet and then slapped the table he was leaning over as we came in. Glancing at the one near my feet I could tell it was messy, even with the quick glance I could see a pool of blood. Cautiously I walked over Daxter hopping off first while I closed in to see photographs of the bodies. Each photo a swift blur of black was attacking another. I began to look away when Torn grabbed the back of my neck and shoved my face down to see the last photo in his hand. Hissing in anger he slammed in down next to me,

"You better tell the whole truth boy, or you're going to look just like them. You know what this is… now don't you fucking lie to me."

The last picture was a clear picture of me soaked in blood walking away with Daxter tucked away in my arm. I didn't realize how much blood was truly over me when it ended and when torn had thrown me down I could still see blood on my goggles. Shuffling out from under his grip I pointed to the picture growling back almost in the beast's voice. Daxter even shuttered back,

"This isn't my fault, yes I was there but I didn't do this. I got away damn it."

At least it some of it was true, I hadn't intentionally meant to kill them and I was able to leave. Torn just stared at me, no emotion on his face. Then without warning threw a punch down on my jaw. Knocking me back I caught myself on the side of the bunk closest to me.

"You lying son of a bitch, you know something and you're failing to tell me the truth. You are not going anywhere."

"Then where do you suppose I stay then Torn."

"Pick a bunk."

It was just beginning to get dark outside when Torn had finally left for a break. He had shut the door locking it but warning that if we tried to escape he would kill us. He slyly pointed up to a small floating communicator that could zap back and forth from the back of the room. He had informed us that the small robot sent a constant stream to his and he would know if I tried anything. Angered but at least sheltered from the rain outside Daxter had curled up on the top bunk as I lay on the bottom. Daxter was already snoring as I got undressed trying to desperately hide the massive scars that covered my back crawling around to my shoulders and waist. They were almost lightning bolt shaped from the transfer of eco as it flowed through my body. Not all of it would or could be absorbed at once and it was a sign that they were complete when the eco tore through the skin. While lying on my back the eco would drain so most of the tears would and never did full heal from the constant injections. Having nothing else to do I walked back over to the desk and found an open file lying under other papers. It had marked on it Dark Warrior Program along the top. I at first didn't want to open it and find my name, with it being buried I knew that Torn would have never considered looking at it with the rate and stupidity of the project. No one could survive Dark Eco the way I had. All others I had seen go in that machine had only lasted a few trials before the eco tore them apart. So without another thought about it I looked toward the small little robot floating around in the room and waved. It spun around in a circle then took off again. Turning trying to not make it as obvious that I was hiding my back but out the barrels holding a small flickering flame and settled in the bunk closing my eyes.

It wasn't that I would wake up screaming it was that the Darkness would rise up burning me making me restless and when I would finally come to being as cool as I could it would sink back down freezing me. At that interval it was changing every hour or so. Finally ticked off enough I hung over the side of the bed pulling the small curtain around me. Quietly I tried to slowly let the eco seep from my hands and into the air. At first I was hesitant about it, knowing that the small robot might catch me but with it being so late I knew there was no way Torn would still be awake this late. The dim glow of the purple arcs zapped from one hand to the other. It was doing as expected settling the urges, letting the pressure out. Sighing after the last bolt barely could travel to my other hand it quietly zapped up into the air quietly stopping. I curled and uncurled my fingers feeling the weight dissipate away. Finally sleep would come early. As my head hit the pillow I could feel it. The demonic horns and grow to be stubs as I had relaxed. The claws had also grown but only to be half the normal beastly length. The only frightening part was that the fangs had fully grown. They were beast like as I ran my tongue over them. Even when I was beginning to slightly even feel better the monster had to raise its wicked head and stare me back down reminding me where its place was, is. Closing my eyes I shoved everything aside and finally got some sort of sleep.

As the door finally opened a long dagger of light shown across the floor near me. I curled away from it but Torn was not going to let anyone sleep in. Taking the butt of his blades he rattled the hollow poles of the bunks frame which sent out a horrid loud twang no one would sleep through. Daxter began to stir above me cursing under his breath as he slipped down into my bunk curling into a ball on my chest throwing the covers over himself. Now being Daxter he didn't much care about me getting more sleep other than being a heating pad. His thick tail drug across my face and his sharp nails dug into my chest as he curled into a ball. Groaning I quickly sat up sending Daxter and the blanket rolling to my feet. Daxter was about to curse at me when he noticed that I motioned that I needed my shirt.

"Well you could have done it a lot better than catapult me across the bunk. Sheesh, now I'm your little ottsel slave ain't I."

I wacked him in the back of the head as I glared at him just to go do it. Daxter rolled his eyes at me but he complied sliding underneath the bed to grab my loose undershirt. I had some long boxer shorts and slipped on my pants over the top. Before I could reach out from under the veil of curtain Torn threw it out of the way grumbling,

"Get up Blondie and eat your food."

Daxter didn't have to be told twice that there was actual food waiting over at the table. He pounced on his eggs and toast and hummed as he ate. Torn had already joined Daxter but they had already gotten into a heated argument before I could get up. Still getting fully dressed I quietly listened.

"Jak, get your damn rat off the table."

Muffled under the obvious food shoved in his mouth he answered,

"You knows wat? Youv da one tat shoved ufs down here, so shut uphs."*

They then got into yelling about some ridiculous thing to crazy to follow but I know it ended up with Torn tapping into Daxters chest nearly knocking him over,

"Because, I…don't…like…you."

Daxter then turned to me almost all of his food covering his face and imitated Torn parading around the table. Torn took a swipe at him but he jumped off just in time to land next to me crawling up the chair where I sat. Torn glared at Daxter and Daxter glared at him and so being stuck in between I shoved Daxter behind me before he could flip Torn off starting,

"Now where did you go last night. Locking the door seemed kind of harsh."

Calming down and finally starting on his food he responded,

"I do have a life outside of this one you know dumbshit. And knowing you and how you're not one to fully trust. I did it for the safety of you."

"What do you mean, the safety of me?"

"Because if you would have left I would have killed you, and you being only a noob I thought I would save you for the missions that would kill you anyway. Save me from doing the work."

It was strange even when Torn made threats his straight face still was unchanged. I thought being a monster was scary, Torn on the other had didn't need a dark side to kill someone.

"So on the talk of another mission what do you have."

Torn sighed nodding in approval as he dug though his desk pulling out a paper that smelled of heavy alcohol. Torn looked it over and slid it across the table. In front of me and explained,

"I'm sure you know of Krew, and his obsession of racing. There is a small garage that he knows of to have a decent mechanic. He would go check it out himself but he knows you can handle yourself with not scaring them away, or killing them."

Torn gave me a dirty glare rising his eyes from the table making sure I got the point. Turning back he pointed to the map continuing,

"Just get in and deliver the package, Krew already made himself known so don't bitch about the weather. If I find out that you even thought about taking what is inside I will gut you. But to ease the burden of me coming after you, inside is bribe money that Krew has provided as extra help in retrieving the extra mechanical help. Now get your squirrely ass out of here and get it done. Krew wants an answer soon so go and get it."

With a quick nod and quick hand off Torn turned back to gather his things while Daxter and I walked up the stairs to the door. Before we could get there Torn grumbled from behind his back,

"Until we get things under control about what happened you will stay here, understand?"

With a quick glance over shoulder looks I nodded and Torn continued on. Outside I could see that a dense fog and rain choked the city in its dead grey grasp. The air was thick as I sloshed through the streets. The patrol had now increased due to the attack, my attack on the guards. With no survivors it only made it worse, with them not knowing what to look for anything out of the ordinary would grab their attention. Sadly that meant that grabbing a vehicle would be bad. Dealing with the rain was fine for me but poor Daxter hated it. He had now resorted to hiding behind my hair and my neck to stay dry. Now and then he would slowly dose off but the quick slide behind a building to evade a guard woke him into a cursing fit.

"Damn it Jak, first the rain now your all going Parcour and wakin' me up."

With a quick glare thrown his way he nodded back behind me but it wasn't that I was trying to fully evade them. I would just toss myself out of sight and lean against the wall or join in the herd of other elves. It seemed like forever traveling the way I had the whole time but it was safe and with the wad of cash I was carrying it was best not to be noticed. When I walked I slowly began to think about what had happened to me in that hell hole of a jail. Small glimpses of the prison wall, the people who screamed till they could not while the tests were being executed. It was unreal that I had even made it outside let along gotten away for this long. My guess was that they had thought I was dead after all of the treatments and had slipped off the table in a last effort to be free. Around the table where the tools sat above you was a long spiral of cells till you hit the bottom. I had only heard that the bottom was filled with the corpses of the other prisoners that had failed at living. Stopping only to fully appreciate the rain, the wind and the air I felt that it is so misunderstood. The faces around me would either push their way around me or simply stare at me as they passed. They had no idea that they stood around a ticking time bomb. I may have been stable now but what about the next day or the next? When was I just going to snap killing the people around me? With a sigh I began walking again this time not looking into the faces of the others around me. When it came down to me losing it I didn't want to remember the faces the faces of the damned.

When the large building finally came into few I rushed under the large overhang. The rain was really coming down now and it didn't leave me much choice in staying outside for much longer. My clothes had kept me from getting hypothermia but it was dripping wet and I knew I had to get dry soon. It was strange, last night I was burning up from the dark eco but now, it seemed to have drifted away, for now at least. I could still feel it like a bad taste in the back of your throat. You could easily ignore it but it was still there, lingering. Pushing aside my thoughts I quietly walked toward a small glow of light beaming from an open doorway coming from down the long hall. When I first walked inside I practically walked into a quiet large car raised into the air. The room was filled with the smell of fresh tires, oil and gasoline. After a quick glance around I noticed a small figure moving from behind a green curtain. I could only make out a blurred silhouette of a slim women and a large vehicle she was working on. Daxter was about to throw out a sex comment but I tossed him from my shoulder and shook my head. Daxter didn't take this well but he scrambled off and as I turned to speak she broke the silence first,

"So errand boy is it, well whatever you're going to say, say it quick."

Thrown off guard I instantly grew angry growling back,

"I have better things to do then sit here and talk. You know what I'm here for and don't act stupid about it either. Krew contacted you before."

The small figure then shook her tool toward the curtain yapping,

"And that damn Krew still sent you, poor thing you're his little bitch aren't you."

Suddenly eco flooded my body thrusting me to roar back,

"Fuck you bitch, you can get your little whore ass from behind that damn curtain and say that again…"

I didn't even have time to pull back from the flood of anger and power as eco began to gain momentum. Daxter now sat behind me on a damaged fender of a car whispering to me to calm down and forget her. Waving my hands when she fell silent I turned back to leave when the curtain unveiled the silhouette.

Well that's the end of another one, I hope you like it and keep reviewing. Sorry about Daxters rough dialect. Here is the translated version if you don't get it. "You know what? You're the one that shoved us down here, so shut up."*. But I'm sure you got it. Lol. Anyways enjoy! Sorry if there is a few spelling errors, I felt so bad for leaving a cliff hanger like I did so I rushed. But thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! lol thanks :)


	3. Overload

Hello again and hopefully you didn't have to wait long for the next chapter. Again I do not own any of the characters so let's just get right down to business… but just before you get into the chapter I would like to warn you that this one gets kinda gory so FYI, you've been warned.

Summary TIME- The last chapter consisted of Jak beginning to get a grip on what had happened to himself. Torn had now forcefully thrown Jak into another mission sending him to bribe a mechanics and soon things become heated.

** Chapter 3 Overload**

As the figure slipped out from behind the curtain I turned away in frustration. Placing my hands against a nearby vehicle I dug my fingers into the metal arching my back. Collecting myself I turned back toward her anger filled me but suddenly when her deep emerald eyes washed it away. Her face was unchanged, her figure captured still in the moment that we had came to this hell. I couldn't do anything but to look dumbfounded as she gasped my name. But it wasn't the same way I had remembered her saying it; It hurt her,

"Jak…?"

I would have been happy to see her, but after hearing my name it sounded… wrong. Her smile and cocked head was gone. She stood with her hands placed over her mouth. I tried to say anything, anything at all to comfort her but as I took a step toward her she only backed away. Daxter was hiding behind me the whole time as the horror struck her. Now Daxter hoped onto the counter beside me and said cutting through the silence,

"Keira? What the hell are you doing? Where is everybody else?"

It took a second for Keira to snap her gaze from mine but she pulled a weak smile across her lips as she looked at Daxter,

"Well it's good to see you too. I don't know, you… you're both the first I've seen in a long time."

Again she glanced back to me almost in fear this time and returned to Daxter. I shook my head turning trying desperately to get out. I had dreamed about this, meeting the girl I had known throughout my childhood and waited to see again for years. It wasn't that I had finally found her but that she was now afraid of me. The fear in her eyes matched the small boy's I had killed. Even with the darkness hidden I still was a monster with or without its help. Closing my eyes I quickly walked out from the room holding back the irritation of it all. I could hear Daxter yelling at me to come back but Keira fell silent again. Once outside I just walked out into the rain standing and staring out into the downpour. Against my exposed skin it pounded at me numbing me, relaxing me. Right now I didn't want to feel anything. Over the two years I had learned to push out any kind of feelings and now I didn't know what to feel or what to do. Daxter was now at my side pulling at my arm. I could feel his presences and his tugging but I blocked out all other noise then the rain. Keira was now behind Daxter but she stayed back under the cover out of the rain. It was only until she sighed,

"Jak, your acting stupid. Come back inside and get out of the rain."

She didn't bother to wait until I reacted but turned and already was making back to her room. With the noises back I could hear Daxter cursing still pulling on my sleeve,

"You shit head! What the hell was that! Get back in there and say something. My fur is getting soaked out her so hurry up!"

Nodding I made my way back into the room even with my gut yelling not to. It would only hurt her more if she knew, saw what I had become. But against it all I ignored it all and numbly sat down in a small room. Inside there was the overwhelming smell of Keira. Now holding my head in my hands I could hear Daxter and Keira talking quietly outside the room.

"Look Keira, Jak… well he's been through a lot lately so not to be rude but let's keep this little reunion quick and simple."

Keira now angrily yet very distressed voice snapped back,

"Now you can't do that, I haven't seen him in two years Daxter! You can't tell me that when you first saw him you didn't 'keep it quick and simple'. Daxter cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

Daxter groaned and Keira fell silent. Knowing Daxter he would explain what had happened in the wrong way and Keira would only have to come back to me for more answers so I pushed through the door. They both looked at me at simultaneously but Keira again looked away. Angered and confused by her urge to talk to me and yet not being able to ask me while looking at me made me feel more like a freak.

"If you're going to say something about me you better say it to my face. It's not like it's easy for me to see you either."

Keira sighed slowly raising her eyes to mine whispering,

"I don't know what to think Jak. You come in here as a hitman and looking the way you do, it's hard for me to… process."

"Ready or not understand that what happened to me should be left alone. Don't wonder, don't ask, and don't poke around because I will find out. I know I sound like a bitch but it's just too much handle. If anything, forget you even saw me. I would rather leave and never see you again then hurt you…"

Keira broke from my glare and I didn't blame her. I wanted to scare her away from me. Pushing all other emotions away I knew it was stupid to care for her anymore. Without waiting for a response I made my way to the door only to be stopped by the small touch of her hand. I turned looking back into a watered eyed Keira with a painful smile on her face,

"Yeah…yeah I get it. Just stay for a little bit longer." Choking back her tears she quickly lifted her hand from my shoulder wiping away the tears her breath uneven as she spoke again, "Just until you get dried off and the rain stops… please?"

I didn't have to answer with words to her tear soaked questions. I simply followed her back into the room sitting down on a small bed. It was far more comfortable then the bunks Torn had provided and far more comfortable then the prison stone floors. Daxter had now scurried off with Keira to find some clothes but made it back before her,

"So, Keira's looking good ain't she?"

Daxters smile didn't change anything and deep down he knew it wouldn't so he quickly responded throwing the failed attempt to cheer me up aside,

"She's getting us some warm food and drinks and I tell you what I'm starving!"

I nodded tossing a quick smile trying to relieve Daxter of trying to cheer me up. I knew that until I was out of there was I truly going to be ok. It didn't take long until Keira returned with a small plate with mugs of hot coffee and tucked under her arms was a wad of clothes. Setting the platter down on a table Daxter attacked his coffee mug first while Keira set the clothes out besides them.

"Uh, sorry but I don't really have much. I did find a sweatshirt, and sweat pants that I think should fit you. But you got a lot bigger since I last saw you so let's just hope they fit."

Her smile was quick as she handed them to me. When our hands touched I could tell she had noticed how hot my skin felt. Acting as if nothing had happened I took the clothes from her thanking her under my breath. Shaking off my wet coat I hung it on the side of the bed still sitting in my white undershirt I went to grab the clothes. The dark grey and black sweats were warm as I grabbed of the sweatshirt. I didn't want to take more then I needed so after poking my head through I returned to Keira nodding to Daxter who was explaining the work we were doing with the underground. I tossed a threatening glare at Daxter who cut it short and fell silent.

"So…"

Keira looked back at me the questions piling up on her face but quietly answered back,

"Just doing what I always do. I do odd end jobs fixing up anything really as long as money is involved. I know what Krew wants and you can tell him that I will help him out as long as it doesn't get me into any kind of trouble."

"Alright, I'll let him know."

Silence was a common thing as we sat drinking the coffee. Daxter would occasionally throw in something that would make Keira smile but every time she would look at me it would slowly disappear. I could tell that the questions were building and hearing them wouldn't hurt so I sighed,

"You can ask whatever you want but I can't guaranty an answer."

It almost caught her off guard but it didn't take her long to ask the most obvious,

"What happened to you?"

"A lot of things, I was held in the prison for some time and it wasn't until recently that I got out. But it's been rough."

Keira slowly nodded as I pulled up my sleeves and rubbed my knuckles.

"I see that, I'm sorry for what happened. Are you alright?"

"Like I said, it was rough. But the truth is that I'm not alright, but it's nothing that you should worry about."

Keira like I had expected began to become worried and reach for my hands as if to comfort me into telling her. Pulling away quickly from her touch I smirked a warning turning away yet keeping my eyes on her. Almost in a laugh I tried to push away the anger from her reaction staying calm as I spoke.

"Don't fucking touch me Keira; just don't."

Suddenly everything came rushing at me. The emotions of anger, hatred, the backstabbing truth of it all. Keira wasn't the one that had came looking for me. She thought that I was dead, she didn't give a rat's ass about looking for me. No one did. Daxter maybe but he was just as afraid of me as she was, now he won't look me in the eyes. The anger boiled under my skin as tried to take deep breaths as I sat. Daxter had noticed it first even before I could. Keira's gasp brought me back as I looked down to my shaking hands. Jumping off the bed it frightened me for the first time, even with me angry at Keira I didn't want this to be the last thing she saw.

"Jak, shit… Jak? Please, will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Daxter?"

Tearing my eyes from my hands I looked down at Daxter and pleaded him to stay quiet as I slowly tried to shake my head. Daxter stood his eyes jumping from my eyes to Keira's and then back again, his mouth hung open and his hands open.

"I… I can't do it."

I didn't know which of us he was speaking to but I had no time to sit and figure out. This thing was going to rip out of me any second and I really didn't want to wake up with Keira's blood on my tongue. Dashing out the door I could feel the heat pushing and spreading through my limbs. It wouldn't be long until…

"Jak wait!"

Without thinking I stopped and turned my body now shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck Keira I don't have time for this! Leave me the fuck alone now!"

Shaking her head she followed again close behind me as I ran out into the rain. Spinning my head I could see the rain was not going to slow her down. Stopping again I pulled my gun yelling,

"Damn it Keira, either you die now by my hand or by it. It's your choice!"

Daxter had now caught up with Keira and now stood in front of her waving his arms trying desperately to get her attention away from me.

"Please Keira, just leave him! You have to get back inside! Do it for Jak!"

Keira just kept shaking her head now tears streaming down her face as the rain continued to fall. Biting her lip she looked back at me, my gun only feet away from her face bobbing as the shaking continued. As she fell into her knees the rain blurred them both as I ran quickly as I could dropping the gun. With one last glance I could see the horrified look on Daxters face while Keira wept her hands covering her face. Daxter just shook his head turning back to Keira. Cursing at myself I just ran. I didn't care where I was going and really didn't care who saw me. I was now groaning in pain as it began to effect my bones more and more. When running became difficult I had managed to scale a building and now was limping along the slippery rooftops of buildings. The tile had became difficult to run on and my bones were now aching in pain from the eco. With every footstep I could feel my legs slowly giving way. With one final push I slipped and fell down a narrow crevasse between two buildings. I felt almost nothing from the fall but could feel the blood from the fall begin to seep out over my eye. Rocking my head back I tried to balance myself against the wall of the alleyway but slipped again groaning in pain as the real transformation washed over me. My screaming was muted under the rumble of thunder as my eyes burned black. I could already feel the dark presence push me aside grabbing the wheel. I couldn't let that happen but with my body weak all I could do was sit quietly next to him as a passenger to his quick trip to hell. Gripping onto my consciousness all I could do was sit back and watch the horror unfold. My hand had grown the beast's claws and the pale white complexion bleaching my skin. As I watched the immense pressure of the horns in my skull sent me digging my fingers into my head just to relieve the pressure. Screaming did little as it continued. Eventually I did quiet down pushing my back against the cold wall. Selfishly I wished that I hadn't fought back and just let it come over me, then I would just have to wake up and wade through the spilt blood. I could hear the cruel laughter of the monster as it began to push thoughts through my head. This was when I just closed my eyes and let my mind drift. I didn't care, I didn't want to be the one responsible. It was strange because when I felt myself slowly drift away from the reality the pain vanished all at once. I at the same time I was cradled by the darkness around me. I tried to move my arms but I was so relaxed I didn't really try. I could freely look around me but I was rocked back and forth. I knew I wasn't really there but only in a dream like state. It was like being hypnotized; I could respond to what I believed was going on but everything that was really going on was hidden from me. As I let myself sink I could feel a splash of warmth covered my body and I relaxed deeper. I couldn't help but smile at the amazing comfort as my control drifted away. The last thing I felt was a cold smile grow across my fanged teeth and another wave of warmth give the final push as I closed my eyes and drifted away.

My body ached as I tried to stand. My eyes stung as I tried to see and as I stood I slipped into something falling onto my side. With the darkness gone, the relaxing state behind me I tried to open my other senses to try to figure out where exactly I was. The pain of it all slowly spread but it was only the beginning to my suffering as I managed to open my eyes. All around me sat pieces of flesh. I couldn't make out how many and of what. Gagging I looked around trying to even figure out where I was. I was inside the city and it hadn't been long on account of the rain still thundering over my head. Looking past the horror I could make out that I was still close to the Stadium. My first thought was of Keira and Daxter, could their bodies be under my feet or blood on my lips? Gagging at the thought I closed my eyes and tried to stand up trying not to look at the flesh around my hands. The blood was so thick that even the rain couldn't wash the splatter off the nearby buildings. As I got my footing I could see out further out then I could have before and saw the horror I had left behind me. The trail of bodies continued around the corner of the street. It would have continued if the buildings not trapped me in. Gathering myself I cautiously walked through the flesh. Each piece was unrecognizable but some torsos or arms were still holding together. When I rounded the corner I then noticed an intact elf. As I continued through the gore the elf wiggled and begin to scream. This is when I noticed it's legs missing and entrails seeping out behind it. It almost didn't even stun me as the figure tried desperately to wiggle away. I just looked down my face flat, emotionless to my hands. Black claws still jutted from my hands. Pale skin now was hidden behind the blood. Looking back to the body I could now see its eyes. Emerald green eyes stared back as it fell gasping for air. It's arms now in the air slowly clawing at the air still trying to escape from me. I turned away my stomach churning and flipping as I hunched over. When I finally puked I then had noticed that it wall filled with blood of the victims around me. Screaming in horror I fell to my knees the vile blood still on my hands. Pounding the ground I began to cry from the disgust and horror of what I had become. This was a part of me I had no control of and had nothing I could do to control it. My breathing became erratic as the sobbing continued, it wasn't so much of sadness as of hate. Being so angry the only way I had left to express it was of tears. Running I tore past the blood and bodies and into the open streets. This is when the people began to scream. I ignored them the best I could only thinking of where to go now. The Krimzon guards now followed close behind yelling and cursing at me. Avoiding them the best I could I climbed my way back onto the rooftops and tried my best to avoid the guards Hellcats and police zoomers. The shots fired around me as I jumped from one building to the next. The dark eco helped with the agility of it all but it soon began to lessen as I ran and I was clipped by one of the shots. Groaning I grabbed my arm as the gash began to bleed. Knowing my time was running short I dashed toward the Stadium hoping to hide. Before I could clearly see the structure the guard shot again this time at my hip throwing my legs out from under me. The slick tile of the roof again sped the fall as I fell down to the street. The building must have been three stories high and with my feet behind me my back hit first knocking the wind from my lungs and rips cracking. Blood spurted from my lips and when I gritted my teeth I had forgot all about my fangs and bit through my lower lip only adding to the pain. Choking on blood and still trying to get a full breath I could hear the footfalls of guards approaching and had no time so I tried to jump to my feet. Hip and shoulder now torn open, rips cracked or broking and now choking for air I wasn't doing too well. But the fall positioned me to a small stream that snaked itself under a row of buildings. Diving in I swam as long as I could under the freezing cold water before my lungs could take no more. With a strong gasp I could feel the last few rips now break from the stress but I noticed that I had done what I needed to. The cold steel arch covered my head sheltering me from the rain and guards outside. I could hear the guards now cursing at each other pointing fingers and yelling at who had lost it. Grabbing hold of the wall desperately trying to get my breath back I could feel the communicator buzzing from my pocket. Quickly pulling it out I could hear not Torn's voice but Daxter's and Keira's.

"…shit calm down Keira! Jak? Jak are you there?"

Between fighting for air and pushing back the pain of breathing I gasped,

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine. But… Daxter I can't run anymore… you. Dax you have to come get me. I don't have a lot of time, I bleeding out…. Dax."

"Alright… Jak, do you know where you are buddy? We need to know where you're at."

Hissing both in pain and in anger of having to face Keira I begged,

"No! Daxter just you please; she can't see me like this… not now… Dax please."

Daxter sighed and I could hear Keira now fumbling with the communicator,

"Jak listen, Daxter can't do this by himself. He won't be able to lift you into the car. Jak I don't care what is going on, we just need you back here and not dead out there. Now where are you?"

Having now real argument and now struggling to stay conscious I told them of the tunnel below the building. In the background Keira exclaimed that I was only minutes away from them and fired up one of the vehicles in her shop. Daxter yelled a quick hold on and the line went dead. Letting the wall drift away I let the current of the stream carry me to the entrance on the opposite side. As I neared the exit I could already see Keira and Daxter in the large hover car coming straight at me. Quickly I switched back on the communicator and pleaded to Dax,

"You've got to hide me from her Daxter, please I don't want her to see me like this."

With a small sigh and quick nod from what I could see Daxter answered,

"Yeah."

Switching off the communicator I could see Daxter speaking to Keira and her pointing to the back seat. Pulling out a large blanket he waved to me. Keira slowly backed the vehicle up to me and when her back was turned I pulled myself into the seat Daxter tugging at my arms and throwing the blanket over me. The drive was smooth on my ribs and wounds and Daxter sat next to me holding the sheet up above my head keeping a close eye on me. But suddenly we stopped and the deep grumble of a Krimzon guard grew,

"What's under the blanket."

"Some equipment that I covered to keep out the rain. Now looking under it would defeat that purpose now wouldn't it."

The guard only grumbled as Keira started off again. Daxter returned after some time returning back to his post next to me. Slowly I could feel myself becoming light headed and tried to keep my breathing steady. As Keira slowly lowered the vehicle I could feel her hand press over the blanket. I shuttered too weak to complain.

"Jak… please whatever this is we can work through it. You're already bleeding through the blanket. Please…"

Groaning with whatever strength I had left I sat up, the blanket still wrapped close to me. I couldn't hide my claws but it should keep Keira from wondering. Turning to her I kept my head down as I pulled the blanket closer to me. I could see the blood on my hands and the claws. Keira gasped shuttering as I arched my head down. I could feel the horns scrapping at the blanket as I did and Keira begin to cry,

"…Jak?... shit, Jak. This can't…"

Cutting her short I weakly spoke,

"Lock the door behind me."

Walking toward her room Daxter followed closely behind me. Blood began to drip behind me as I barely made it into the room before I collapsed. Daxter panicked quietly cursing under his breath as my head hit. Opening my eyes the light blinded me as I tried to get back up. Daxter could only watch as I staggered to the bed side. Daxter couldn't look at me without cringing. I was completely covered in blood. Against my pale white skin it only made myself look more demonic. Slipping in the growing puddle of blood I settled to laying on the ground quietly closing my eyes trying to forget the pain. This was when I turned my head toward the door and saw Keira's figure leaning against it. She had slipped down the door and now sat on the floor across from me. I could hear her quietly crying her hands muffling her gasps. I was just beginning to close my eyes when I could hear heavy footsteps approaching the garage. I struggled to stand before the large footsteps were followed by a voice.

"Step away from the door."

I waited patiently for Keira to move at for the intruder to knock down the door but Keira just laid there.

"We will shoot if you do not comply."

Guns already rattling they weren't going to wait for her to move. Throwing the door past me I dove over Keira at the first guard. Digging my claws into his chest he dropped to the ground as a second guard shot. Roaring I sliced at the guards arm and side ripping him open. Kicking him aside I ran back toward Keira who lay motionless on the ground. Daxter was already at her side holding up her head out of the blood. Her eyes were hazy as I approached but she could still see me. Her face cringed and tears ran down her face as she began to weep. It took me a second to realize that the blood was not coming from her at all but it was mine that surrounded her. My abdomen was completely torn through hidden behind the blood that poured out. Pressing my hand against it I staggered back into the fallen guards. Gathering as much dark eco poison from their bodies meant plunging my hands into their blood to extract it. Growling as I did I dug my hands into the bodies of the two men. I could feel their hearts slowly give out as I painfully began to heal. The two men even with their cold mechanical red eyes still looked innocent. Pulling back I took a deep breath testing my cracked rips and torn flesh. Back still turned to her I could hear Keira whimper,

"Please don't hurt me… please…"


	4. Letting Go

Thanks for being so patient, here ya go! Again I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 4 Letting Go

I didn't ask for this. Why kid myself, no one would. I sat staring into the blood covering my arms as I shuttered. Keira's voice burned as the room fell quiet. Closing my eyes I quickly stood backing away the cold bodies of the guards away from us. Taking another deep breath the pain spiked in my ribs and side. Groaning I fell gripping my side. Blood seeped through my fingers as I lay on my side. I laid my head as far as I could back, resting on the monstrous horns. While more and more blood seeped I could feel the eco begin to attack my own body, draining me even more quickly as the blood puddle around me. Daxter pounced on my shoulder peering over into my face, his eyes wide with fear,

"Jak… Jak… come on… get up… come on Jak."

Wheezing up blood my smile cracked over my fanged teeth as I groaned,

"Don't worry Dax… Dax…"

Eyes slowly fading Daxter became blurry as the blood drained. Keira still sat behind me a good distance away her breath slowly increasing. As Daxters attempts to wake me slowly faded from me all I could concentrate on were the ever increasing breaths of Keira. From what I could tell she was crying; her breaths short heavy heaves of air. Then a warm touch gently cradled my face. Knowing it was Keira I sprung back from the darkness that held me and all the sounds and lights sprang at me all at once. Growling I stumbled away from her grip hissing,

"Stay back… don't… don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you…please."

Falling to my knees I heaved up more blood as more and more pain coursed thought my body. The monster still had a grip on my form but my mind had enough strength to hold on to myself. Allowing me to control it for now I could hear Keira slowly approach behind me. Body shaking I threw a hand back warning her under a weak growl,

"I don't want to kill you… I don't want to be responsible, not for you too."

Ignoring me she gently took hold of my outstretched wrist and whispered,

"Don't be an idiot and quit being a hero for once. You talk about responsibility and how you can't stand to see me hurt? Well I can't just sit here and do nothing. I care about you and I can't watch you bleed out on the floor. Get up or I'll drag you damn it."

Tears muffled her voice as I turned to face her. Dropping my eyes I let myself go limp as she carefully threw my arm around her. As Keira began the slow drag I could feel Daxter tug at my leg. Carefully opening my eyes trying my best to hide the disgusting blackness away from her I could make out what seemed to be a large platform. The room smelt of oil and fuel as she laid me flat on the cold ground. Daxter sat next to me gripping my face again pleading again and again to open my eyes and say something. Tossing a grimacing look as the platform rumbled and began to rise. As it came to a slow stop I could feel myself slowly returning to normal. Finally able to open my eyes I blinked rapidly as the light blinded me. It was only until Keira blocked out the lights from them looking over me, tears falling gently on my cheek.

"Oh Jak…"

I couldn't but help but to look away as her eyes wandered and pain and fear began to consume her face. Covering her mouth she gently traced down to the gaping wound. I could still hear blood drip down onto the floor as Keira gasped. It didn't surprise me as much as it did the others but as if perfectly cued the communicator began to hum and spit,

"You little fucker… where the hell are you? Damn it you little shit answer me…"

Keira almost angrily pulled it from my pocket whimpering,

"He's… He's not doing so well right now. I think that you should get down here now with some help… I don't think he's going to…"

Keira couldn't even finish as the tears choked her again. Torn just sighed cursing under his breath and the line went dead.

I didn't take long but it felt like forever having Keira sitting only feet away staring. I felt horrible as it was that this all happened in front of her. Even worse was the questions of what she was thinking, what she now thought of me and the fear she tried to hide behind her smile. Daxter sat in Keira's lap trying to explain what he could to her. She didn't have too many questions to ask him but one's like 'how long', 'when he found him', 'where he had been all these years'. Everyone was riding on the basics, never venturing to the real questions that they really wanted to ask. I knew that with her quick glances she would ponder up another just to push aside. Leaning my head back I could hear a vehicle stop outside, heavy footsteps yet quick coming down the long hallway. It wasn't until they reached the bloody mess outside did they slow. Keira rushed to the entrance of the doorway. Torn glared her aside as he walked into the room. He didn't even flinch at the blood that had gathered at my side and floor below me. Walking up to the platform the rain still hanging on him splashed onto me as grabbed my hair jerking my head closer to his. Keira gasped hiding a scream as Daxter scowled at him,

"Don't think that dying is going to get you out of explaining what the hell is all going on."

"A guard recognized me, followed me here and shot me. The two bodies are in the other room."

Torn looked away from me and let my head fall back down onto the table. Sighing he looked back toward Keira then back to me.

"You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. You have three days to get back to HQ and report to me. Then we'll assess what to do next. Don't screw this up Jak."

I didn't bother to wait until Torn left to close my eyes and finally get some rest. But the last thing I heard was him shutting the door behind him and Keira begin to cry.

Waking up I hadn't moved much on the cold steel platform. It was now lowered and I was covered with a small blanket. Still lying on my back I could see that it was still dark outside and from what I could tell it was still raining. Quietly I tried to sit up and look around but my weak body wouldn't allow that. Groaning I fell back down quietly cursing at myself and clutching the wound with my hand. The bleeding at stopped but the flesh was still torn. The Dark eco in my body was burning below the skin pulling the pieces together again. Sighing I looked around again for any sign of Daxter or Keira. Next to me slept Daxter curled into a small ball over top of the blanket that covered my legs. Trying to carefully slide out I managed to wake a mumbling and angry Daxter,

"Where the hell do you think you're doing… lay back down, you'll just hurt yourself."

Ignoring Daxter I balanced myself off of the other raised platforms. My legs weak from sitting began to gain strength as I hobbled around looking for my things. Keira didn't deserve to be sucked into my madness with me. She had a live for two years that served her well and I wasn't going to mess it up. As I wandered I passed Keira's room and stopped. I could hear her slow breathing and grumbles as she stirred. I couldn't help but wish for the old days when I was just a little mute with a crush. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I knew that it was foolish to wish for the past. The condition I was in was something that just wasn't going to go away. Turning to continue my search Keira peeked out from behind the door. Daxter happened to walk down the room just at the same time and I knew I was in for a scolding.

"What do you think you're doing Jak? Get back in there and go back to bed. You shouldn't be walking around!"

Keira didn't say anything as she held the door between us. I didn't look directly at her, only a quick glance, but I could tell that she was still afraid of it, me.

"Dax, I'm fine. But you heard Torn; we have to get back…"

Daxter laughed an obnoxious crackle and pointed back at me,

"Funny, he said you have three days. Now come on before you freak out."

Turning back towards Daxter I glared down at him. The mentioning of it gave Keira a shutter as I turned toward her. Her face was drowned in confusion and fear. Now directly looking at her she turned her head away slowly closing the door. Shaking my head I flipped off Daxter turning away frustrated from her room and stormed down the hallway. Daxter followed like a broken record repeating again and again the same order to lie down and rest. Gathering up my weapon, tattered clothing and some food I hobbled back to gather up the last of my things by the platforms. Daxter was now spitting the orders in my face as I bent down to grab the blanket. Frustrated beyond what I should have been I growled at Daxter,

"Shut up Daxter. Just shut the fuck up. I don't need you to be on my ass too alright? Torn already has it in for me and now you? Damn it Daxter…"

Jumping to my feet I rubbed my eyes desperately trying to calm myself down. Daxter slumped down as I pointed hissing,

"Keira wasn't supposed to know Dax. It's bad enough as it is and you decide to bring it up again. Damn it Dax, think!"

Signing and pacing around the platforms I shook my head.

"I'm done Dax. Do me a favor and don't follow me. Just leave me alone alright? Stay here if you want but just leave me alone."

Grabbing the gun mod I threw it over my shoulder into its straps. I didn't even want to look back as I left. I knew Daxter was mad at me but I need to get away from it all. Walking quicker now I passed Keira's doorway hoping to avoid another confrontation, but the door sat wide open and Keira gone. Slowing I looked around for her still continuing out. Glancing throughout the rooms I entered the front room, the exit just on the other side. But as my hand pushed against the door I stopped. A soft and gentle plead echoed in the room as my hand rest against the door.

"Jak?"

Letting my hand slid down the door I could hear Keira quietly approach from behind me. Frightened of what might happen if I loss control I threw out a monotone warning,

"Don't come any closer…"

"Why do you do this to yourself Jak? Isolating yourself is not an answer Jak. Your constantly hurting yourself, and for what cost?"

Relaxing my body I prepared myself against the darkness within myself and centering my thoughts.

"I killed them Keira. People are dead because of me. You know that as well as I do and staying here won't change anything either. The scary part about it all is I don't know which part of me is the monster…"

Keira shook her head reaching out toward me but I threw myself away from her, my body shaking in the anger that now grew.

"Why do you care about what happens to me? Fuck, no one cares and neither should you!"

Keira shuttered back, her eyes lowered and closed she raised her hands,

"Jak, calm down. Just calm down and please listen to Daxter and I. Just listen to my idea… please."

Groaning I turned away agitated I ran my hand over my face, trying to calm myself to listen to another plead.

"You have nowhere to go. Please, just stay here just until you find a sturdy place. You need to get back on your feet; you and Dax both need a roof over your head. And another thing while we are on topic, I never stopped caring Jak. I… I…"

Cutting off short I couldn't see her face but I could hear her voice begin to choke. Sighing I turned to the wiggling chinned near sobbing face of Keira. I reached out to hold her, gently setting my things on the ground. Keira took the sign to far jumping toward me, catching me off guard I shuttered back. Shaking my head I whispered as Keira bowed her head still leaning in for my embrace,

"I'm sorry. I… I just can't trust myself. Please don't make this hard for me."

Picking up my things I carefully maneuvered past her heading back to the platform. Daxter had abandoned his post; the blanket he was on was still warm. From the corner of my eye I saw a small glance of orange dart into Keira's room. Alone I undressed into my more comfortable clothes and closed my eyes, hoping for a dreamless night.

That morning I redressed the wounds, almost all completely healed and hardly scarring. After securing my gun to my back I shuffled my way into the kitchen. Keira had left out a pan of freshly cooked eggs with bacon and toast sitting neatly in piles along the counter. Grabbing what my stomach could hold I shoveled it down just as Daxter and Keira walked in.

"Oh good, I'm glad you found the food. I didn't know when you were going to wake up; it's almost 10."

Nodding I continued to eat as Daxter popped up next to me.

"You know you can thank her for breakfast… and you can breathe while you eat too, we are in no hurry."

Looking up from the plate of food I managed to see Keira's eyes dash away from mine. I sighed as Keira whispered looking over at Dax.

"It's fine. He doesn't have to say anything."

Daxter threw me a 'what the hell' glare then hopped back to Keira's side.

"Just like old times, I have to say hearing Jak talk is something I even have to get used to."

With a weak smile she nodded as best as she could. Finishing I stood nodding off to Dax as I walked down the hall. Walking outside I walked to the edge of the ledge and watched the rain pour. It had been raining now for three days, getting close to winter. Rubbing my eyes I could already fell the pressure of the eco behind my eyes. This pain, this new life I had to live… how much longer would I be able to even look at Keira, see her before I hurt her? Shaking my head I leaned up against the wall slowly sinking down to the floor letting my body go limp. Just as I leaned my head back and my eyes closed I could hear the door swing open again. Turning my head back toward the door I sighed turning back to the rain pulling my knee to my chest shifting my back toward her. Slowly Keira sat next to me. Her hands were gently folded over her knees her head resting on her knee tilted toward me. Her eyes were just staring at me. I didn't dare turn to look at her but the burning urge to glace back at her was unbearable.

"I didn't want this to happen this way; I didn't want any of this."

"And who says I didn't want to know what had happened to you, I thought you were dead."

An anguished smile stretched across my face. With a weak and painful laugh I answered her.

"I would have been better off dead. Out of everything I've done there has always been a consequence. I can't even go through a day without a sickening thought of killing someone, ripping someone apart. Keira, I'm not the same and I'm sorry but you have to realize that."

"I just want to see you smile again. I miss the boy that would dumbly smile at me even when the answer was no. I miss that Jak… I miss you."

Frustrated I clenched my fist throwing in down next to me.

"And you don't think that I miss that too? I didn't want this Keira but This Thing that I am, it's stuck with me and I'm sorry but you either have to deal with it or forget me. I don't know how much longer my body will even be able to sustain me and it for much longer! The line between me and it… I don't know where it's drawn."

Shaking my head I stood leaving Keira sitting on the ground. Walking out into the rain I stopped from the small whisper behind me.

"Please…please promise me you will come back. At least promise me that."

Looking over my shoulder back to her I could see she had stepped out into the rain after me. The rain covered her face, pulling her hair down her checks. I could tell that she was crying from her jagged breathing but the rain blended everything together. Turning away from Keira, having to leave Daxter behind, and knowing I might not make it back I couldn't help but choke up. I didn't show it but everything in my world was behind me, this thing that walked away was the monster that I had become.

Thanks for reading, and hopefully I will be posting the next chapter soon.

TEKOPUPPYLUV


	5. The Monster Within

I want to thank all of you who are reading and letting me know if you like it or not, and thank you for waiting. TEKOPUPPYLUV (again, I don't own any of the character, all characters belong to NaughtyDog.)

Chapter 5 The Monster within -

It had been 2 weeks now since I left Keira and Dax. It felt like I had no soul, walking without anywhere to go. The past few missions Torn had sent me on I gave no mercy to anyone I encountered. The people I had killed, the numbers that piled up were disgusting. Torn even showed some fear when I spoke to him. This mission wasn't any better. Stealing a Zoomer I slammed the butt of my gun into the driver's nose, blood splattering over my sleeve and chest. Tossing them off me I laughed as I heard the Crimson Guard's sirens going off in the distance. This particular mission I had killed at least ten women and children, the guards and the screaming men who guarded the supplies had all died from my hands. Slipping off the Zoomer I walked in from the pouring rain into the underground. Blood still stained my clothes as I holstered my gun. Torn sat in his usual spot, his elbow against the desk with his hand holding his head he stared down at the papers scattered across the desk top. He didn't bother to look up as I walked in, his eyes still focused on the papers. Digging into my pocket I tossed a bloody pair of keys on the desk, just inches from his gaze. Torn flinched back rising up from the papers finally meeting me eye to eye,

"The dock keys…. the guy really didn't exactly want to give them up."

Turning my back toward him I took a few steps up the hall before I was stopped by Torn's sigh,

"This shit has got to stop Jak. Your face is plastered all over the city. Calm down and get a grip on yourself."

An angry snicker grew across my face,

"So what, you're still not satisfied? First I can't seem to do anything right and now that I've been getting things done you're still pissed? What the hell Torn?"

"Don't get all cocky with me smart ass. I sent you out to do these things discreetly… not to kill everything near you. You're going to get all of us into some deep shit that we don't want to be part of. Now get your act together."

"And how might I do that Torn?"

"Get out of here. And don't come back until you've gotten your act back together."

Pointing my finger I shook my head angered at Torn. I could see him backing away from the anger on my face as a spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with me damn it."

Almost like being slapped across the face my own aggression was now made apparent to me. Sighing I tried my best to hide my quivering hand behind my back.

"I… look, I can't make it much longer on the last missions pay. I'm going to need some money."

Torn cursed under his breath. Tossing from his pocket a small fold of money landed in front of me on the table. Grabbing it without any emotions I back walked up towards the door. Behind me I could hear Torn mumbling,

"If I find out that you've continued this habit of yours I will kill you."

Once outside I pulled my collar up to my neck as the rain began to fall harder. I didn't really care where I was walking to as long as it didn't get me into more trouble. As I walked I could feel the stares and hear the cursing at me. Leaving Daxter and Keira behind I let myself go, didn't care who got in the way, they didn't stay around for long. Sighing like the anger before with Torn everything I had done hit me all at once. The blood; the screams; the faces that I saw just before I killed. This wasn't me, now I knew I was capable of killing someone but the innocent? Shaking my head I leaned up against the wall wiping the rain from my face as I thought. I had given in to the darkness; I had given up on the one thing I had sworn never to become. But wasn't this what I had become? A monster that I had been forcefully and painfully transformed into? Cursing as loud as I could I turned slamming my fists on the wall behind me. My breathing was erratic as I pulled my hands from the wall. It was then my body went cold, I couldn't feel anything. My hands were numb even with the blood now running down my knuckles. Confused I turned to walk away, walk it off I thought to myself but then it hit me. A gut churning pain stabbed through me. Screaming I braced myself against the wall holding my stomach desperately waiting for it to subside. Then it hit again this time deep in my head crippling me to the soaking ground. Screaming as loud as it clawed at my skull, the burning pains were back. The monster was just below the skin, screaming for more bloodshed. Doing the best that I could I stood to my feet and with shaking hands I pulled the communicator out. Gasping at the pain I waited through the small hum of a dial tone. Cringing I almost dropped it as the small contraption finally spoke.

"Oh god, Jak… Jak is this you? What the hell is going on! JAK!"

Groaning from pain I grumbled out,

"Please… please Keira it's happening again. AWHHH! Keira please, I don't know how much longer I can fight this. Please hurry, I don't want to hurt anymore people. Shit, HURRY!"

Dropping the communicator I crumbled back to the pavement. The shaking was almost uncontrollable now and I could already feel my teeth growing. Gritting my teeth I stood quickly running out into the open. Keira would have a hell of a time finding me back in an alley, if she didn't already know the sound of my screams I'm sure that Daxter would have trailed along with her. Practically running on all fours I stumbled my way through the streets. It was so late at night that I didn't run into usually hoard of people who clogged the streets. Everything was on fire as I ran. I had accidentally cut myself from the newly formed claws, not the full length but they still sliced into my skin. After a few minutes I couldn't go any further. The shaking had become so bad that I just quivered against a building. Holding my hands away from me I sat bleeding. The rain was still falling at I couldn't tell if I was actually cold from the rain or the looming monster just below my skin. Just then a large vehicle passed over me. Nearly knocking me over I threw a fist into the side of the car, tossing it to the side. That was when I heard the scream.

It didn't register. All the pain, the darkness flooding my system I was shut out from the world. Having no idea of my actions I pushed the car away from me. Tossing it to its side nearly killing Keira, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened. Racing to the car I stumble but made my way into the front seat. Keira had been tossed into the passenger seat and now lay quietly, her hair covering her face. Just coming about I didn't have time to think. Sirens were closing in, and I floored it. Racing past the buildings I groaned and screamed as more and more of the monster tried desperately to take me over. I could tell that Keira was close; her breathing had become normal again. The worst part was that I could hear her heart. Over the past few weeks of letting the monster run rapid I had no will to push against the change, to dream of the kill when I was just lying in bed. The blood lust gone I didn't hold back even when I didn't have to change. The monster had just simply taken over. And with that I had the pleasure to growing some that thing's attributes. I could now hear to a startling level. It didn't matter how loud it was I could almost hear every word just as if I was next to them. The blood pumping through her wasn't and didn't make things any better. Groaning I turned to look at her, to at least see if she was fine. That's when I really hit me hard. The fear, the overwhelming fear stretched across her face. Opening my mouth to speak it only made it worse. The sight of the fangs, the blood now trickling down my lips... I knew that it would never be the same. Turning back the road I drove as fast as I could back the garage trying my best not to scream from the pain. When we finally made it back I didn't wait to see her face. Rushing inside I collapsed on the floor like before. Screaming and withering in pain Daxter came running out, the expression the same as Keira's. I didn't have time to yell at Daxter, the pain churned my stomach, vomit filled blood from the last victims spread across the floor. I tried to stand but every time I tried my body would crack, breaking into pieces tossing me back to the bloody floor. Laying there in the blood everything seemed to shut off. It was like I was stuck in the back of my head, my breathing the only thing I could hear. The warm, sticky feeling of blood against me and the cold rain were the only thing I felt. My eyes were a fog, but I could feel someone's hand against my arm. Pleading for them to stay back I groaned the best I could but the figure still held me. A sudden surge of fatigue swept over me. My eyes were beginning to get heavy and the hand now became frantic. Shaking me over and over again I could now see it was Keira standing over me. A painful expression across her face she winced. At first I thought I had hurt her through the struggling but it wasn't from that. In her hand was a needle, inside I could see so clearly the sickening glow of purple. Dark eco was burning even though the glass needle to Keira's hand. Plunging the needle deep into my arm I gasped arching my back as the eco slowly spread. This feeling was so strange; the burning pain of the eco wasn't there. It felt as if the burning sensation from the change was being slowly cooled, water washing over a burn. The pain still there but somewhat dulled. Falling back onto my back I tried by best to hide the remaining pain on my face. I could feel the tension between Keira and me, but the silence was so inviting I gave in and darkness embraced me.

It was still dark out when I finally woke. Instead of being abandoned in the garage I found myself bundled up on the cot. Sitting up I could see that Keira lay across from me; lying on the ground just below me, still fast asleep. Shaking my head I couldn't but hate what I was, forcing myself on Keira again and again. Younger… before all of this I loved Keira. I knew that throughout everything Keira would always be willing to help me. Then I had no words to show her just how much I cared for her. But now… how could I love her without putting her right in front of the monster I had become. Sighing I rubbed my eyes and face. Moving down my arms I gently rubbed out the knots and bruises, desperately trying to keep my mind off of what might happen. Careful not to wake Keira up I quietly exited the room gathering my things as I went. At the bedroom door I could hear Keira slowly rustle, groaning as she woke standing up behind me,

"So is this all we have left? I'm sorry about what has happened Jak but I can't hide how I feel about what has happened. Jak… I'm scared. How could this have happened…?"

Falling back she curled into herself hiding her quiet sob. Turning back I bent down next to her picking her up off of the ground. Tears now covered her face as I held her. Arms completely around her I grasped her as close as I could. Leaning into my chest I whispered,

"I'm so sorry… shit… Keira, I'm so sorry."

As I held her I could feel the darkness inside of me almost laugh. Still even when I feel the most normal it comes back to prod me again. Gently but quickly I set her down on the cot. Leaning back I choked as the sweet smell of her blood caught me. Turning away I gagged back its thoughts, trying desperately to cause chaos.

"No Jak. I'm the one who should be sorry. What happened to you…? I just want to help you. But Jak, I trust you to not hurt me. You…"

"You can think what you want but Daxter thought that too. I almost killed him Keira… I almost killed Daxter."

Standing up again she grabbed a hold of my arm. Her scent again swept over me urging it back to the surface.

"But you didn't Jak! That's what different! You didn't Jak!"

"Keira… please? Don't make this anymore harder than it already is."

Suddenly behind me a knock on the door and a strangely familiar smell hit me. Instantly I grew an uneven feeling, even the monster grew weary.

"Keira stay behind me. I have a bad feeling about this."

Pushing past me I tried to grab her but she shook her head looking back to the door she whispered,

"It's alright. I think I know who it is… Who is it?"

Even before the intruder spoke I jumped behind the door. I knew that smell.

"Oh, no one in particular; just though I would check up on you. I heard that there was an, incident… here with a few guards."

Pushing the door open slowly I sunk back closer to the wall as the red headed bastard walked in. The tattoos on his face were just as I remembered them. The fake smile spread across his face as he spoke. Anger build up in me just watching him stand near Keira. But what happened next really hurt me.

"I missed you Errol."

Gently holding him she snapped a small kiss against his cheek. Not being able to hold myself for much longer I threw my fist into his sickening face. Tossing Keira back I grabbed him and held him against the wall. Errol scowled holding his gun close against my chest hissing spitting blood back into my face.

"I knew it. You were behind all of this weren't you? So the monster is real isn't, but are you sure you weren't already a sick monster?"

"Shut up you fucking pig. You're in no position to talk to me like that. You're lucky if I don't kill you right now you…"

"JAK Stop!"

Keira grabbed my arms pulling Errol back down from my hands pushing me away. Confused I could hear Daxter yelling from outside running into the room between Errol and me.

"Jak! We need to get out of here! Errol… oh."

"Even the talking rat is here! What a reunion."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Errol."

"Jak there are guards just outside! We got to go man!"

Looking back to Keira I reached out for her but Errol lifted his gun smiling, holding Keira back.

"She'll be much saver with me. You can count on that."

Aiming I could hear the click of his gun go off before it hit me. My arm covered in blood I dashed out as Keira screamed. Scooping up Daxter I ran as fast as I could out the doors and out onto the street. The guards began to swarm around us as Errol followed close behind. Daxter on my shoulder yelled in my ears,

"You just going to leave Keira back there with him!"

Shaking my head I shoved the comment behind me as now another shot hit me in my back. Dropping to my knees I tossed Daxter as gently as I could away from me. Skidding across the rain soaked cement I had just enough time to throw a punch at the nearest guard. Blood pooling around me another guard shot at my leg while another shot my side. Screaming in pain I tried my best to run but kick after kick kept me down. The monster was almost cackling at my yearning for blood. All of the pain, all the angry thoughts rushing though my head I wanted to kill everyone here. Groaning I could feel the eco push its way up to my skin. Rationalizing it I simply stood back as it punched its way out. Letting go I could hardly feel the pain of the transformation. It seemed like just seconds the men that were standing around me were now gone. Pieces of them scattered around me I rocked on my heels waiting for more. Licking my lips a laugh escaped from my lips as I saw the guards slowly back away. The scream brought me back.

"JAK!"

Shoulders sunk as Keira ran toward me. The pool of blood surrounding me stopped Keira some distance away but she still motioned for me.

"Jak… Jak I know you're there… please… just calm down… it's alright Jak."

Shaking my head over and over again I tried anxiously to bring myself back. Looking up all I could see in her eyes was the blood. The blood surrounding me and the blood covering me… that was all she could see now. Walking up behind her Errol placed his hand around her snickering,

"He is nothing more than a monster Keira. He needs to be put down before he hurts anyone else."

Roaring I lunged forward. The small shimmer of a gun caught my eye as I raised my hand for Errol. The ring of the gun didn't hit me… I was numb. Stumbling back I gasped, choking on blood. Holding what was left of my chest I looked for the gun in Errol's hand, but it wasn't there. Hands shaking the unsteady gun tears began to swell in her eyes as the gun lowered. Staggering back I choked on the blood as Keira began to sob slowly shaking her head. Errol's disgusting smile grew across his face as he pulled the gun from Keira's hand, wrapping his other arm around her turning her face away from me, away from it.

That's when I knew… I had no one left. The worst part of it all was that Errol was right. I was, in this form or the other, a monster. And monsters never have a happy ending.

OOOooo... lol I hope that all you guys review my stuffs and I'll be writing away to get you more. :) Thank you so much, TEKOPUPPYLUV


	6. Dark One

(These characters do not belong to be, they are the property of NaughtyDog.)

Chapter 6 Dark One -

Months passed without seeing her again. The winter was sitting on the city, chilling everyone down the bone. Standing in front of a cracked window I watched the remaining people scramble though the snow. Children were a rare sight but a few would run by screaming with happiness, scrambling after one another. Sighing I walked back to the small bed sitting on the other side of the room. The small rustle of blankets finally came to life after a long night of kicking and clawing.

"It couldn't be any colder could it?"

"Daxter… you have fur. Quite complaining…"

Daxter quickly poked his head up from his nest pointing his finger at me, an angry yet comical face shaking at me.

"I don't have pants! Fur yes! Pants no! I don't know if you have ever gone around with no pants on but my man parts are freezing! Jak, It's not a feeling that I like all too much buddy!"

Tossing the covers back over him I laughed I walked into the other room. Searching through my things I found a small knife and mirror. Cleaning up my face I neatly trimmed my goatee with my knife. Turning to my long hair I took a swipe at it with my blade. After I was finished my hair was short, my chin groomed and my side burns neat. Turning back to Daxter he stood Oooing and Ahhing my new look clapping hiss hands as he did.

"Looking good Jak, oh the ladies will be all over that!"

Shaking my head I sat next to Dax on the bed. Carefully cleaning my finger nails I scrapped away at the dried blood under my nails. Dax could see the disgust on my face so he broke the silence,

"So other than freezing my balls off, what do you have planned?"

"I'm not sure Dax, Torn is gone working on the resistance, and I haven't heard from Krew in a while now. But I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be wandering outside."

"You still think that they're looking for you? I don't know Jak. Yes we climbed up the palace and knocked old Praxis around but really who is going to remember that."

Jokingly laughing he climbed up on my shoulder rubbing his hand into my hair. Folding my hands together I rested my hands on them as I sighed,

"Dax… It's not that simple. What I did it wasn't just something someone just forgets. Damn it Dax, the blood is still on me! Whatever I do its still there!"

Standing I tossed him off back onto the bed as I paced around.

"I can't be here Dax. The people out there…"

Patting me on my arm he weakly smiled,

"Come on. Let's go get you into some healthy trouble."

It was cold. The snow crunched under my boots as I walked. Even with the darkness concealing me I could hear the whispers, cursing at me. I would turn to look and silence would follow. Groaning I shrugged my shoulders walking faster grumbling back to Dax,

"And this was your idea for the record. I will make sure to kill you first if anything goes wrong."

"Oh don't be like that Jak! Come on; have a good time while were out! Now don't forget the plan, you pull in the babes and I'll show then just how good orange looks in the winter."

Shaking my head I could Daxter posing and growling. Turning the corner to the pub I could already smell the booze and women. Daxter didn't take any time with my slow pace and took off from my shoulder right into the pub. Walking in the room went dead silent. Everyone seemed to glare toward me, some even stood as I walked past them. Daxter already sat in a booth, two young women sitting beside him. As I sat the women scoffed and stood but not before pecking a kiss on Dexter's head. Already Daxter pulled beside him two drinks one already half gone. Sliding one to me he shrugged his shoulders,

"See, the women love orange in December."

Shooting the drink I quickly finished off the glass. Before I could set the glass down the bar tender walked up beside me.

"I don't appreciate criminals coming in my bar. Now I can either get anyone of these men to throw you out or you kindly leave."

Suddenly standing I grabbed the man's collar hissing in his face.

"I don't think that this is the way to treat a customer now is it. I can give you so many reasons just to walk away, but I can always just rip you head off if all else fails."

Dropping the man to his feet he gasped for air a frightened expression on his face. Pulling my hand away from his throat blood trickled down from his fingers as he stared,

"Fine… do what you want."

Carefully pulling my hands besides me I carefully sat back down on the bench. The volume of the bar carefully grew as everyone returned to normal. Looking deep into his glass Daxter nodded toward my hands. Blood cover the tips of black claws on my shaking hands. Tossing them to my side I shrugged it off,

"I'm fine Dax. I'm going to get some air, I'll be back."

Quietly I stood exiting the bar desperate to get out of there. Spinning around the corner I braced myself against the wall as I gagged back the urges. I could have torn off his head. I could have killed everyone in that place. Turned or not I could have done it. And that's what frightened me the most. The line was becoming merged. I couldn't even tell that my hands were gone. Shaking my head I leaned back taking a deep breath. Shifting my weight I peered around the corner back to the bar. Inside I could hear Daxter cooing the ladies with his jokes and fables of his great feats outside the city. I leaned back against the wall pulling the leather coat in for whatever warmth I could keep from escaping. The eco did its part in keeping me from freezing but the cold today was unbearable. Taking a short walk I ventured to the end of the docks, quietly walking as the snow fell. At the end I scrambled down one of the old docks and stood next to the frozen ice. Sitting I watched my breath disappear with each exhale, just watching the few people walk unknowingly above the dock. Some were with their loved ones, some simple trying to get out of the snow. No longer able to handle cold and freezing feeling in my joints I stood and made my way back up the dock. Walking out into a small crowd of people I could feel their fear, their heart beats race, some even gasp. Slowly without making eye contact I continued on my way but the people began to whisper as I walked,

"Shit that was him wasn't it! Precursors … he's just a normal guy yet all those people…"

"Precursors that's him, we need to get out of here!"

Turning back I glared at them over my shoulder hushing them as I made my way back to the bar. Once inside the same stillness came over the place. But as soon as I took my seat it slowly came back to life. Daxter now lie across from me, face smeared in between two boobs, a smile on his face. Grabbing his drink I quickly finished it off before Daxter grumbled,

"There are two things I love most about this bar Jak… these two beautiful boobies… and that drink that you happened to finish off, thanks buddy …"

The girl smiled down at Dax just before he hiccupped and smashed his face between her breasts. He giggled his drunk laugh and the girl shook her head. Sighing I grabbed Daxter from the women and sent her on her way with a glare. Holding Daxter with the scruff of his neck he drunkenly swung at me babbling,

"Man… You just have to go and ruin everything don't you man; come on… "hiccup"… I was really getting to know her!"

"Ya… you were really getting a good look at her breasts…"

A woozy smile stretched across his face as he tried to grab me.

"Jak… did I ever tell you…?"

Standing I dragged him out with me protesting,

"I'm sure you have Dax… but right now we need to get out of here."

Grumbling he went on about how much of a party crasher I was but I zoned him out when the clicks of guns in the bar were growing in proportion. Almost to the door a man stood out in front of me. A large gun hung across his arms the stench of alcohol dripping off of him as he warned,

"Who told you, you could leave… eh?"

Tossing Daxter on my shoulder I glared up at the beast of a man and growled back,

"I wondering when you low lives would grow a pair of fucking balls and try and kill me. The death threats were becoming annoying."

The man scowled and behind me three others stood each with a weapon in their hands. Shrugging my shoulder I loosened up for the brawl but as I did a sick feeling rose in my stomach. Making itself known was an odd thing ever since it ran free but this time it hit me in force. The pain was so much I choked back the pain clenching my teeth. The men all hesitated, just watching me cringe in pain while some quickly exited the bar. While bracing against a table the monster of a man took the first swing. Slamming my head against his fist the blow sent me to the floor. The man waited for a second before he burst out laughing,

"You have a big mouth boy, all this talk and not even a hit it and you're down? You think you can even get up from that? HA!"

A bloody smile grew across my face as I stood. Shaking in pain I stumbled to keep my balance.

"You shouldn't have done that you motherfucker…"

Laughing he didn't hesitate in laying another one on me. Tossing me back I landed with such force the table behind me shattered. Laughing I masked the overwhelming pain spreading across my body. The pain, the anger… it was all the same when I stood this time. I could feel my eyes were shifting; the man who stood with a smirk on his face now stumbled back in fear. Crackling my neck I shook as more and more of the monster took over me. Lunging at the man I threw his shoulders back against the wall pinning him back as I threw punches after punches at the man's face. The blood, the screams the overwhelming joy of it all was obsolete to me. Revenge, anger, hate was all that filled me now. The rampage soon lost all control and I lost all awareness of everything. The last thing I could remember was the sheer amount of blood and Daxters concerned yelling in my ear. The rest was a blur.

Gasping awake I shuttered finding myself on the floor. Groaning I stood this time trying my best to adjust my eyes. Daxter was gone from his post but I could hear him rustle around behind me. When my eye sight came back to me the full story came crashing back at me. At least a dozen bodies, all unrecognizable lay slashed open, their blood covering the bar floor and walls. Soaked in the blood I didn't take any time rummaging around to look for Daxter. Jumping to the first orange thing I could make out I grabbed Daxter and burst out the back door. I could already hear the hellcats' alarms roaring making their way toward the bar. Running as fast as I could I made my way back to the slums; taking no time at all to catch my breath. Diving through a boarded up window I crashed into the empty house. Struggling to stand I crawled away on arm around Dax the other scrambling to get out of sight. Sitting in the dark Daxter just stared back up at me as I sat listening to the guards. Daxter began to speak but I clamped down his mouth as a guard rounded around the corner next to us. There was only a thin wall that separated us and right now drunk Daxter wasn't exactly the ideal friend to have when staying quiet. Daxter rustled in my grasp as I tried now desperate of him to shut up. Glaring at him he simply shook his head as I listened as the guard slipped away, grumbling under his breath, damning me as he did. As they left I didn't bother to stand knowing that night was creeping up and here Dax and I sat in a pile of rubble. Daxter would shiver occasionally to the chilled wind and stir my eyes back open. Holding an old movers blanket around us the dark eco finally seemed to have some purpose keeping myself and Daxter from freezing through the night. But as the night got colder and Daxter began to freeze I knew I couldn't stay here with Dax the way he was. Standing slowly I lifted Dax up in my arms careful not to wake the hung over Daxter. Shuffling through the snow I could occasionally try to wipe away the blood from my clothes. I knew Daxter was awake when I did this, setting his small body down wrapped in the blanket he would stir to watch me. But Daxter tried his best at not letting me know. Hiding his face from me with a groan or rustle he would toss his head to the side casually acting as if he was simply starring off into the distance. But hung over Daxter was a horrible liar and would too often just simple keep starring. Walking deeper and deeper into the slums I thought we had hit the end of the city when i turned the block to see the murky house raised out of the water. Above the murky green water, now half turned to ice, hung ragged old houses, most uninhabited. But one of the buildings had a strange feeling about it. As I neared it the warmth coming from it even earned the attention from 'asleep' Daxter. Walking closer I then could feel the static in the air charge my lungs, hum though me. Breathing felt heavy as I carelessly walked up to the door. Before my hand could touch the dark wooden door a small spark shot to my finger giving away the dark purple glow that dark eco possessed. Looking down at Dax I could see that he was shivering more now, digging his face down into the worn cloth. Shaking my head I tossed my selfish thoughts aside and slowly opened the door. Inside small lit candles lined the small room giving an eerie glow to the small room. Old scripture lined the walls in some kind of last effort, rushed and messy. And finally below my feet a deep blood red carpet led straight for an old precursor statue. Surrounded my melting wax, burning candle light the gold surface of the Precursor glowed the same dead purple that the dark eco held. Setting Daxter gently on the ground I slowly walked closer and closer to the statue. Reaching no more than half way it spoke,

"Why do you come to this place… many have come before but that was long ago… tell me… why are you here?"

Standing up straight I narrowed my glare at the statue as the openings glowed purple. I hadn't seen one of these in years, the last one was in the village… dragging my thoughts away from me it spoke again this time fully grabbing my attention.

"I see it now. This thing that you have come to be… the darkness that is swallowing you whole has purged your pure soul with one of a monster… a beast."

Angered I pointed my finger as I hissed,

"How the fuck do you know what I am?"

A deep menacing laugh rumbled out of the statue as it replied,

"It does not take much to see your blackened soul... It's grasp on your being is overwhelming… you know this much dark one."

Clenching my jaw I shook my head sighing. These damn things even in the village were annoying and now this is just what I need, one more thing to tell me how fucked up I am.

"But I can show you… I can show you the full potential of the beast that you are… let me show you."

Angrily I turned away but the jolt through my spine shook me. The candles all hushed to a low glow as the statue began to not just glow but radiate the darkness that swelled around me. Short of breath I felt as if I was being choked by the thick air that hung around me. Struggling to breathe my head was foggy and heavy as the precursor laughed again,

"It is no use fighting it… the darkness is what you are, what you've become. You know what it is like to let go… so let go."

Screaming the crippling pain shot through me sending me to my knees. Protesting as I shook I screamed back,

"I never wanted this! Don't make me do this! People will die…STOP! AHH!"

Arms no longer able to support the pain I stumbled face down onto the floor. Watching my hands slowly shiver and shake I watched as I lay powerless to the transformation. Slowly the long black claws grew from my fingertips, tearing at the skin as it did. Blood pooled around my hands as my flesh broke, my eyes barely able to stay open from the pain. Looking back up at the statue through my groaning and struggling breathing the statue condemned,

"It's time to let it run, let it kill."

Screaming back I had no time to protest before the arch of eco shot toward me. Hitting me it shot my body into the air suspending me. Curling into myself I tried to shield myself from the pain and searing hot touch of the eco on my skin. Rocking my head back I couldn't hold onto any longer. Letting the beast rear its ugly head the horns burst through my skull sending blood pouring down my face. The fangs, the claws, the faint dead flesh now covered up the last of what was me. Fully transformed I could feel the monster laughing at the back of my head, the thirst for blood on its lips as it hissed. Screaming not ready to let go I roared as loud as I could knocking the beast back. Falling to the ground I gasped as fresh air hit my lungs. Heaving I landed on my hands and knees, my face to the floor I could still see the monstrous features. Looking back to the idol it sat in silence as I tried to stand. Slowly the candles rose and the room light up around me. Grumbling as the room again grew still the statue spoke again, this time in an understanding calmed voice,

"That is the key to control. The fear that you possess, keep it close to you. Fear is the one thing you have that it does not. I will try and help you again in the future… but for now… you must rest."

As the purple glow slowly diminished my eyes fell heavy over me, breathing slowed as the dark came at me. Not the overwhelming darkness that swept over me in force but now a soothing warm darkness settled over me. With one last effort I looked back to the door, where Daxter lay. In the dark I could see him carefully watching me. The tear in his eye was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed welcoming the warm cover of sleep.

Alrighty then, the next chapter is almost finished and I should have it out soon, please review and if you have any suggestions let me know, thanks. TEKOPUPPYLUV


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7 Trapped-

Slowly the world came back to me. The smell of the dust that covered the floor first hit me, smothering me. Coughing I slowly attempted to get out of the filth but my body ached and I barely stirred. Still lying face down on the floor I almost had forgotten where I was, that is until the overwhelming smell of the burning candles knocked what had happened last night back into my head. Lifting my head up slowly I tried to open my eyes but even the slightest light sent pain shooting though my eyes and my head. Lying back down on the floor I curled my arms around my head burying myself from the light. Groaning from the other side of the room I could still smell the booze on his breathe as he woke,

"Dammit Jak… I wanted to wake up between two boobs not wrapped up in some ol' tattered clothe… dammit!"

Grumbling Daxter stumbled over to me only to stop short in front of me. Waiting for another bitchy response I only became nervous when Daxter failed to respond. Looking up with caution I could see the puzzled look on his face wasn't just from his hang over. His mouth hung open and at first I thought that it might have been from the amount of blood that covered my clothes from the bar but when he made eye contact I knew something was wrong. It didn't take more than a split second for him to quickly look away. He turned away speaking carefully, trying not to make direct eye contact again,

"Jak… shit shit shit… Jak talk to be buddy… please not this again."

Grumbling I shook my head, trying to reach out to him only to see him shutter away from my attempt. That's when I saw it. The dead grey skin, deadly black claws covered in dried blood. Carefully I sat up balancing my unsteady body. Taking a deep breath I slowly touched my teeth with my tongue, there the sharp edge of my fangs caught my tongue. Gasping I quietly murmured,

"Shit no… fuck no… Dax this… this can't be happening…"

Shaking my head I threw my hands on my head, and found the most disgusting feature of the monster. The long curved horns parted between my hair, blood caked around the base of each. I could feel the matted hair that clumped together from dried blood trail off down my face and neck. Covered in blood, overwhelmed, and now the monster I feared the most… it was all too much. Screaming at the top of my lungs I couldn't stand the fear, the anger and the disgust any longer. The scream didn't even sound humanly possible, a monstrous groan behind the scream turned to a roar as I threw my fists to the floor.

"JAK, shut up! JAK stop screaming! Hang Over Jak, Hang Over!"

Tears poured down my face as the horror of what I had truly become washed over the little hope that I had left. My fists were driven into the wood as I drove my face into them nearly crashing my head into the splintered wood. Gasping for air between my sobs folded my legs under me, resting on my knees hunching my back as I hid my disgusting face. Clenching my teeth I tried my best to gather myself… but I just couldn't. The sense of being trapped… see it wasn't the feeling of not getting out but the overwhelming sense of never going back. I wasn't mad at the fact that I was this disgusting thing, but that maybe it wasn't what the Baron had done, maybe this thing was here all along. This thing… the beast that I now am… it was simply me all the time. Shaking my head I couldn't allow myself to settle on that as the truth, Praxis was going to pay with his life for what he had done to me no matter what form I was in. Slowly I collected my breathing back to normal as Daxter now silently tried to approach.

"J… Jak? Are, are you alright buddy? Jak… please tell me what the hell is going on? Jak… Jak!"

As Daxter tried to gently touch my shoulder I quickly, almost too quickly stood. Jumping back Dax cursed at me gasping in surprise.

"Holy Shit Jak!"

Turning my back from him I looked back at the silent idol groaning,

"Dax… sorry Dax…."

Looking down at my hands I curled and uncurled my fingers simply trying to figure out a way to close my hands and not slice them open. Frustrated I grumbled rubbing my face and hair until I grasped onto the horns. Leaning my head back I sighed groaning,

"Shit Dax… what the fuck am I going to do?"

Daxter shook his head as I turned to glance at him. Closing my eyes I paced slowly around the room until Daxter bounded toward me,

"JAK! We're forgetting about Keira! She stopped you from turning before, I'm sure she could help you again!"

"Dax… I don't… I don't think she wants to see me… like this."

"But Jak…."

Cutting him off short I threw my finger toward him baring my teeth as I yelled,

"She doesn't want anything to do with me Daxter so just fuckin' leave it alone!"

Falling back my claw just inches from his face he pleaded,

"Alright buddy… shit just calm down… come on Jak I'm…. I'm sorry!"

Shaking my head I turned sighing,

"Fuck, don't be sorry… I'm sorry Daxter… I can't hold back the anger like this."

Falling into a squat I looked Daxter in the eyes, though he couldn't look back at me, I ignored it,

"I can't go back there after what I did Dax… what she thinks…"

"She… Jak… she was only scared…. It… she didn't mean it."

Sighing I stood carefully watching myself for the slightest change, the small hope that this might go away. Walking slowly to the idol I touched the cool metal under my fingers. Daxter slowly crawled up from behind me but still keeping is distance whispered,

"You know I can go and talk to her, besides that crazy Erro…."

Screeching my nails across the statue I shook in anger,

"Don't talk about that fucker… don't even say his name. Do you understand…?"

Grabbing his aching head he nodded,

"Ya ya I got you Jak, please… enough with the noises…"

Sighing I took one last look at the dead eyes of the statue. The stillness of it was so strange seeing it so alive just some sort hours ago. Turing toward the door I outfitted myself with my goggles and the torn blanket covering my face while my hoodie took care of the rest. Shoving my hands in my pockets I took a quick look down before opening the door and stepping outside. Snow had just began to fall once again, the cold chill of the winter snapped at my skin as I walked. It was strange feeling so strong and in control for once. I had only felt this level of control just as the transformation began but now, it was like I was quite literally trapped between bodies. With Daxter on my shoulder he dug into my neck looking to hid from the wind, muffled he said,

"Jak… I… I really wish I could have done something, do something to help. I…"

Sighing he gave up on his spiel and lowered his head into my clothing once again. It was quiet.

Shuffling through the snow, never making a move to draw attention… I felt almost normal. The people around me just passed me off as another slum resident; dirty, hungry and cold we all matched. In reality I was burning under the skin, close to sweating. Daxter was purring under my collar, happy that for once he was warm. And at that exact moment I felt that I had finally helped Daxter out, made his life easier rather than the constant reminder of the hell we were in. But it was almost ironic that the monster that I had been forced to become, the last thing I would have ever though, had made me feel more normal than ever. Closing in on the stadium I stopped. The water fountains had frozen over, the smallest of water that had escaped the winter chill still managed to repeat its cycle but the rest stood still. The winters back at… well, here buried under the filth that now cover it, were like this. The water was quiet, the only sounds came from the small crunch of ice, the moving water that still thrived underneath. The silent that grew from the cover of snow was calming, soothing and almost felt as if it was guarding you. But… what it had become, the silence was dead, the crunch of the ice was painful, just another reminder of the bitter cold. Pulling my hood further to cover my face I watched my breath escape into the chilled air. Licking my parched lips, the freezing wind there to freeze them I shook my head and continued. Daxter began to grumble and groan but slowly I turned his attention to what I had caught. There Keira stood at the edge of the stadium with the man I had grown to hate, the man I wanted dead. Her deep consuming eyes and bright smile was an all too hard reminder of home, the times that she would smile at me. As I turned away, Daxter fell silent finally letting me walk away from what I knew was gone, but the smile on her face… I didn't want to hurt her any longer, it was over.

The heart of the city was covered in a thick smog, the snow and chill almost all wiped out with the over commotion of moving bodies and steam bellowing up from the high stacks above us. As more and more people began to crowd the eyes that followed stared, watched me as I shuffled my feet. As my pulse began to rise I could feel the monster waking, but still shackled from the now prison we both shared. The bodies soon became just another object, the life force that the monster craved just below the skin. My breathing now staggered Daxter caught on,

"Jak…. Jak, hey buddy, you don't look so good."

Trying to hide the urge I chuckled,

"Shucks Dax, did the horns and teeth give it away. Come on Dax, I feel like shit all the time."

"Then we got to do something! Do you remember anything that Keira did, that she might have done?"

"Ya, but let's just say that you're not going to like it…"

Daxter sat back on my shoulder rocking his tail back and forth, a frown on his face.

"And what might this be Jak?"

"Look, I saw her inject me with dark eco, I don't know what else it might have had in it or what but as far as I know it was mostly dark eco. And the only son of a bitch I know to have some…"

"Jak! Do you really expect that to be a really, oh I don't know, good idea! I don't mean to break it to you but his palace is in the freakin' AIR Jak!"

Jabbing his finger at the looming palace, shrouded in fog and snow it hung above everything else. Shaking my head I protested,

"Dax, Praxis needs to die. I need to kill him, and maybe just maybe even find some kind of cure!"

"Jak…"

"I need this, I don't want to be stuck, as long as I can somehow push it down, lock it away I'll be satisfied."

Falling quiet with a groan he knew I wouldn't budge from my decision. Looking back at the palace high above I pulled my hood further over my face and continued my way to my revenge.

Making my way to a pillar I stopped short counting out the guards waiting in front. Daxter was cursing and ranting over my shoulder warning me of the new guards that exited from the elevator, the guards coming around the corner… everything. Finally growling deep in my chest I quieted him as I readied myself for a fight. The elevator was the only way up from the outside unless you walked in the front doors. Being a wanted felon I didn't see walking through the front doors a possibility so the pillars and their entryways the last chance I had. The only problem is that the guards are positioned at these spots to stop exactly what I plan on. Focusing on just the guards I shrugged off my cover concentrated on the thin line between myself and the beast. Grunting the most beastly parts of me covered the last bit of humanity I had left and I gave in. Slashing and gutting the men was quick and simple and the blood lust finally being satisfied I couldn't help but feel a pressure lift from my chest as I murdered the men. Standing, hands and chest covered in blood I stood catching my breath as the last witnesses fled. Dripping down the claws I tried to gather myself the best I could before continuing on. Stumbling into the elevator door I slammed the top button and slid to the floor still gasping for air. Leaning my horns back I pinned my head back resting it the best I could as watched the floors pass by, getting closer and closer to the top. Turning to Dax who sat beside me I could see the horror on his face. Blood has splashed onto his face, the tip of his tail covered. I tried to apologize but I knew that it would only be a lie. I wanted them dead, I wanted them all dead. Dax, he didn't want me to but to me, it seemed to be the last thing I had and was hanging on to. As the doors finally swung open the freezing cold rushed in, flooding over Daxter and me. Standing Daxter scurried up my side and perched himself on my shoulder,

"Jak, promise me you won't fall."

I couldn't help but to smile as I walked down the thick wire leading to Praxis. Carefully I made my way across, the crossing was quiet and the jumps easy to traverse. Everything seemed easy enough. Finally on the solid ground of the tower I could feel the monster calling for blood. The monster fed off of my hatred for Praxis and I gave into it just as it wanted. Finally something we both agreed on. Just ahead of us the ceiling of the main palace was just below us. The glass felt secure enough and Daxter and I peered inside focusing on Praxis. A deep growl surged from my chest as I could hear him speak to someone. Waiting for the conversation to grow the snow soon turned to a thunder storm whirling around Daxter and I. The rain pelted us as the two finally got close enough to where I could make out what they were saying.

"Praxis… you must listen to me, it will work."

"I don't want any more stupid excuses, no more dead bodies, and no more shit! I want him dead, and I thought that you had the capability but I'm finding myself second guessing myself."

"You know I was close, that rat slithered back into his shithole just before we could grab him…"

"DAMN IT ERROL!..."

Cutting myself off of all other senses I focused in on Errol as he walked from behind a support pillar. Another deep growl grew in my chest as I honed in again to the conversation,

"… your bullshit of a cover story is the last thing I need to hear! If it wasn't for that damn mechanic girl you could have had him! I want you to cut off this, connection, with her and get your head on straight!"

Clenching my teeth I could feel the pain of seeing the smile on Keira's face slowly seep into my mind. The bastard was only using her to get to me, that son of a bitch. Close to slamming my fist on the glass Dax caught me shaking his head.

"I need you to take care of him, if anything bring him in. That little rat bastard needs to die under my sword, you understand?"

A smile grew on my face when Errol scowled and turned away. Praxis returned back to his high throne as the storm grew. And with an unexpected flash my shadow was cast practically at Praxis' feet, his head turned and sword drawn he screamed,

"Get HIM!"

Before turning I smashed the glass with as much force as I could. And with a quick tug Daxter was on my shoulder with half of the glass ceiling caving in. Racing alongside the singles I found my way to a balcony and there caught my breath. With a shout into my ear Daxter proclaimed,

"WOO! I never thought coming up here would make me feel any better but seeing that glass shatter on that fat ass Praxis! WOO! I wish I could see his face right about now!"

Almost on cue a huge machine came crashing out besides us, an all too familiar voice thundered out of the metal.

"Jak my Boy! How good to see my little monster is still alive and well! At least now I can smash you and put an end to all of this."

"Fuck you Praxis! Get your ass out of that damn machine and fight me ya pussy! You were to much of a pussy to kill me when you had the chance, what makes you think you have a chance now!"

"Jak, I made you into what you are. You don't think that I forgot all about you now did you? You belong to me, dead or alive I will get what I want!"

As the monster of a machine swooped in toward me I could make out the sick red eye of Praxis as I roared over the thunder he only smiled.

"You're disgusting, just look at you. There's hardly anything left of you, you're a monster!"

Glancing back at Dax he didn't have enough time before I grabbed him and tossed him aside. He took the hint and with a quick, don't get killed look, he scurried off. With Baron drifting closer and closer to me I took my shot reaching out grabbing one of the mechanical arms. Pulling as hard as I could I whipped Baron over my head and into the palace wall. Rubble crumbled as Baron struggled to free and taking the opportunity I reached back and tried my best to shoot my gun. Fumbling with rifle and my claws I was barely able to get off a shot or two before Baron's many arms slashed at me tossing me to the ground and gun from my hands. Grumbling and battered Baron finally pushed free from the palace and took a charge at me. The machine lumbered toward me but with a swift dodge and jump Baron nearly hit the ground again. Daxter saw his change to scoop up my rifle and fired off a few shots while Baron roared at me, his voice projecting through speakers, broken and shorting out.

"Damn you…. piece… shit!"

A smile grew across my face and as Baron wobbled and tried to steady the machine a searing pain hit my stomach with force. Screaming in pain I grabbed my stomach stumbling to the ground as the heat burned at my guts. Baron saw this and took advantage of this without hesitation. Driving straight into me he pinned me against the ground knocking the wind from my chest. Choking now I spattered blood against his glass case. The smile and red glow of his eye angered both the monster and me as I struggled against Baron. My roar wiped the look from his face, it frightened me even, the beast was furious and now more awake than ever. Focusing on the inner workings of the machine I dove my hands into the cords and wires and let the beast take over. The eerie glow of the dark eco shocking the machine and the rain showed the fear that emanated off of Barons face. Pulling the beast back I gasped and struggled against it as the stunned machine fell back and shook. Gasping and holding my chest Baron's machine sparking and sputtering suddenly began to catch fire in some places. Knowing that it wouldn't be long till it blew I scrambled to Daxter diving over him. The explosion sent metal shooting every direction, glass windows shattering from the explosion rained down on us. I waited for the last desperate cry of Baron Praxis as the fire burned him alive, but it never came. Peeking over my shoulder a small vessel shot out of the debris. Standing I watched as the sparking the metal cocoon spat while escaping,

"This isn't the last of me JAK, I will get you!"

Daxter fell from my side with a victorious shout and smile on his face he cursed at Baron,

"YA you better run! Me and my buddy here will kick your ass any day Praxis! Don't think that I'll hold back next time you big bitch! AHaha!"

A smile held on his face as I smiled back but as he continued to parade around my legs gave way, and with my eyes going blurry I groaned. Shaking on my side I gaged on the blood that erupted from my mouth as pain shot down my body. Gasping for air I tried my best to reach around at the site of the pain as Daxter rushed toward me. Blood began to pool around me as Daxter looked me over. A few gun wounds, scraps and cuts came to mind first but this pain, this was too big to be only that. With a gasp Daxter found the problem,

"Shit Jak, this isn't good…"

Reaching around to my back I felt out what felt like a huge piece of shrapnel embedded in my back. Still coughing up blood I rolled to my stomach as Daxter did his best to pull it from my back. Screaming the pulls tore out skin and as more and more blood pooled around me I didn't think I could stand. Daxter pleaded,

"Oh shit Jak, come on… Jak please not now. We did it, don't die now. I think I hear an elevator, don't give up yet. Come on Jak… stand up."

Doing my best to stand I hobbled, crawled and stumbled to the elevator before collapsing inside bleeding out. As Daxter tried his best to keep my eyes open they continued to blur, and fade as blood rushed from my face. The elevator shuttered and stopped, both knowing that we hadn't reached the bottom I still stumbled out. I didn't bother to look at where we were, and didn't care as long as no damn guard came running around the corner. Daxter fell quiet at my side as I closed my eyes pinning myself against a group of barrels. Not being able to hold on any longer I let myself slid and with a thud the world went black.

Waking I could tell I had only fallen unconscious for a few minutes at most as Daxter sat shaking me,

"Come on big guy, don't give up now!"

Rolling on my side I could feel the thick steal was gone from my back. Standing I fumbled, dizzy still from the loss of blood but at least I was standing. Touching one of the many barrels that filled the small dark room I felt a small twinge of static. Standing back from the barrel Daxter gave me a strange look,

"Um… what the hell was that? Did you do that?"

Shaking my head I ignored it passing it off but when I continued to the next the jolt I had felt before jumped from the barrel to me. The glow of purple arched from the bolt as it reached me, and at that moment Daxter and I both knew what I was. Uncertain that I might have been right I stepped back and ripped the lid of the barrel clean off. Inside the sickening glow of the purple eco jumped from side to side as I opened it. Just before I could throw on the lid the dark eco jumped from the barrel back to me as the bolt had but now the whole liquid acted like a whole. Crawling up my arm it soon spread to the rest of my body, engulfing me. Instantly I was thrown to the ground my screams muffled from Daxter's hands as he tried his best to hush me. But as I sat still I could feel a weight lift, a cover drawn away. And with a deep inhaling I felt the beast seep back into its slumber, finally leaving me to some state or normalcy. Daxter glanced back down at me after patrolling the area and gasped,

"JAK! You're back! Jak you're normal again!"

Hushing Daxter I scooped him up into my arms and without any time to think or even question what had happened I hurried to a window close by. Below me I could hear the guards talking, their red armor visible through the floor but taking no more time in my escape I climbed through the window on my way back outside. The drop from the window and the slick now melting snow slipped from under my feet. The fall was short but enough to send Daxter and me tumbling into the nearby street. Still having the gaping wound on my back I groaned as the gash stretched and tore. Grumbling I scooped Daxter again taking no time to worry about myself and simply get out of there. The guards had heard the fall and were already making their way around to where I was. Doing my best not to leave a bloody trail I dove into the freezing cold water and swam as far as I could through channels and small drains. Daxter the whole time was complaining as always raving on about how I'm sure he would have at least tried to avoid the near freezing water. With a few rough looks and slaps to the back of the head he finally gave up and perched as high on my back and shoulders as he could to keep dry. Knowing the only place that would now welcome me, have a warm bed and food I did my best to get there as quickly as I could. The attach on the palace had sent the guards into an attach frenzy. I could hear the guards angrily yelling, beating people to give them any information on me. Their description may have been something of a long shot but I knew that from I had recently been doing people would know if the guards were looking for a tall man with blond hair with a large orange rat on his shoulder, didn't have to guess who they were talking about. Reaching the doorway I touched the thick metal door and could hear the metal insides churning and turning unlocking it slowly. Huddling to against the door I tapped on the wall doing my best to stay out view. Once inside I jumped in quickly shutting the door behind me. As the last of the door began to shut I almost had second thoughts as to if I was safer out there or stuck in here with the raving Torn.


End file.
